An Ace up my Sleeve
by AraCookie
Summary: Alice A. Winster, une fille banale qui a la curieuse capacité de communiquer avec les esprits. Sans toit ni famille à laquelle appartenir, la Wammy House l'accueille... LXOC  - TRADUIT AVEC LA PERMISSION DE WISTY -
1. Alice and her drunken wonderland

**An A****ce up my Sleeve **_Un as caché sous ma manche_

_Alice A. Winster, une fille banale qui a la curieuse capacité de communiquer avec les esprits. Sans toit ni famille à laquelle appartenir, la Wammy House l'accueille. Comment une fille avec des capacités et une intelligence basiques va-t-elle survivre dans une maison pleine de génies ?LxOC  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Avant de commencer<strong>

Bien le bonjour ! Voici ma première publication sur ce site. Elle n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une traduction de « An Ace up my Sleeve » de Wisty (voire lien sur mon profil). J'ai trouvé intéressant de la traduire car elle est d'abord écrite par un auteur brillant, et pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'histoires yaoi ou qui finissent abandonnées.  
>C'est aussi ma première traduction. Je fais de l'anglais depuis près de 6 ans, dont deux ans en enseignement supérieur, mais certaines choses m'échappent parfois. J'ai fait mon possible pour rendre ce premier chapitre correct et compréhensible, mais deux ou trois formulations vont peut-être vous paraitre étranges. Veuillez m'en excuser, je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer sur ce point à chaque chapitre !<br>En ce qui concerne ma « méthode », disons que j'ai gardé les noms originaux (enfin ca c'est plutôt logique je pense xD) et aussi les appellations anglaises comme « Miss » ou « Mrs. ». J'ai adapté les jeux de mots et la ponctuation. J'ai aussi conservé les titres originaux des chapitres, car ils sont très difficiles à traduire de façon esthétique en français, mais je donne un équivalent en italique juste après le titre, promis !  
>Et, dernière chose, soyez sympa avec la mise en page. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ceci est ma première publication sur ce site, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera exactement lorsque le texte sera en ligne xD.<p>

**Un autre petit message important**

Il s'agit ici d'une traduction de Wisty, dont le titre est conservé ici. Tous les mérites vont donc à elle.  
>En ce qui concerne le contexte de l'œuvre originale, Death Note, avertissement : Light n'a jamais trouvé le cahier et n'apparaitra donc pas dans cette fic (désolée pour les fans de Light). La raison de Wisty est que, même si elle adore Death Note, il ne faut pas oublier que l'histoire originale mène à la mort de (quasi) tout le monde xD. Mais sa fanfiction est vraiment passionante. Donc je vous conseille ardemment de la lire =).<p>

Un dernier message maintenant, qui concerne les âges des personnages : L a 26 ans, Matt en a 18, Mello 17, et Near 16. L'âge d'Alice est donné dans l'histoire. A vous donc d'être attentifs =).

Donc, je récapitule :  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata.<br>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty (lien sur mon profil)  
>Cette traduction © moi xD<p>

Voilà le premier chapitre; j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'aux lecteurs anglophones!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>"Alice and her drunken wonderland" – <strong>_Alice et son pays des merveilles bourré_

La porte grinça timidement, laissant passer un mince filet de lumière venant du corridor, qui illuminait une partie de la pièce. Une jeune femme blonde platine entra dans la silencieuse pièce sombre. Elle buta contre une vieille chaise rouge et s'agrippa à l'accoudoir pour garder l'équilibre. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se déplaçait en titubant jusqu'au large bureau en bois tout au bout de la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à un de ses coins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retomber sur les genoux et de glousser bêtement.

- Cet endroit est énooorme ! se dit-elle. Un ronflement se joignait de temps à autre à son rire, comme si son nez voulait participer à son amusement. Alors qu'elle titubait pour se remettre debout, chose impossible étant donné son état mental douteux, l'antique téléphone d'un noir de jais sonna. Sans penser à l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni même à la personne qui pouvait appeler, elle décrocha.

- Watari, résonna une voix calme, douce et profonde dans le combiné. La jeune femme ne pu plus résister et éclata de rire, se jetant à terre avec le combiné et le fil dans ses mains.

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de Watari, dit la voix.

- Tu parles comme une… une libellule ! La femme éclata de rire. Elle s'appuyait toujours au coin du bureau, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester stable.

- Une libellule est un insecte et n'a donc pas de larynx pour communiquer. Il est impossible que je parle comme une libellule, à moins que vous ne pensiez au son que cet animal produit avec ses ailes quand il est en mouvement. Mais même si c'était le cas, les ondes acoustiques seraient totalement différentes.

La fille éclata de rire une fois de plus, n'ayant rien écouté de ce que la voix lui avait dit. Elle essaya de se relever une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes tremblantes. A l'extérieur, dans le hall, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas rapides. La jeune femme réalisa que son temps de parole avec l'homme mystérieux était limité.

- Je suis complètement bourrée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle eut un autre fou rire et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

- Je l'ai déduit à la seconde où vous m'avez parlé, répondit l'homme d'un ton neutre. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me passer Watari ?

- D'accord monsieur la libellule ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là. Elle gloussa encore, mais revint sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaitre un vieil homme essoufflé aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la moustache assortie. Il venait de parcourir toute la maison à la recherche de la jeune femme mentalement dérangée. Dès qu'il remarqua le combiné dans ses mains, il le lui arracha.

- Ah, L, toutes mes excuses, Miss Alice m'a quitté l'espace de quelques secondes et a échappé à ma surveillance, dit Watari dans un souffle. Il sortit un mouchoir crème de sa poche et s'épongea le front.

- Donc _c'était_ Alice, répondit-il. A l'arrière plan, on entendait Alice rire nerveusement en fixant ses mains avec une intense fascination.

- Mes mains sont énooormes ! Elle se tordait de rire à présent. Elle les montra fièrement à Watari.

- Vous avez vu ça ! Elles sont presque aussi grosses que votre moustache sur la tronche ! beugla-t-elle. Watari soupira, se blâmant de l'avoir laissé se mettre dans cet état.

- Même si j'aimerais demander à Miss Alice les raisons de son ivresse, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je ferme les yeux sur cela et que je retourne à mes affaires, dit L, préférant laisser son ami se charger du problème lui-même plutôt que de lui en apporter d'autres. Watari le remercia mille fois tout en repoussant les mains d'Alice de son visage.

- Donc que pensez-vous du 24 ? suggéra Watari. Je pense que d'ici là, vous aurez fini votre travail. Comme il l'ignorait, l'attention d'Alice se porta sur le câble qui reliait le combiné au reste du téléphone. Le vieux cadran semblait lui supplier de jouer avec lui. Sans hésitation, elle posa son index dans l'un des trous et elle commença à le tourner. Watari retira brusquement sa main du cadran avant qu'elle ne provoque une autre catastrophe.

- Non Miss Alice, évitez ces mauvaises manières, s'il-vous-plait, supplia-t-il. L'intéressée lui répondit avec un autre éclat de rire suivit d'un ronflement.

- Vous avez dit « tanière ». Alice gloussa. L ignora la présence de la fille et continua la conversation.

- Je finirai cette affaire le plus tôt possible, donc je partirai très probablement le 19.

Watari mis quelques temps à assimiler les paroles de L, et se retrouva ensuite réjoui et soulagé.

- Très bien, le 19 donc, je préparerai tout pour votre arrivée.

L considéra leur conversation comme terminée et salua son ami. Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il plaçait son pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Une libellule, hein ?

* * *

><p>Une brise soufflait à travers les rideaux par la fenêtre ouverte. La pièce était illuminée par les rayons du soleil, et le thermostat affichait 21 degrés. Alice grogna en se relevant de son lit dévasté : elle bougeait énormément en dormant, alors il n'y avait rien de surprenant à voir les draps repliés au bord du matelas et les couvertures qui la ligotaient. On frappa doucement à sa porte alors qu'elle levait la tête de l'oreiller.<p>

- Ouais, c'est qui ?  
>Entendre le son de sa propre voix empira son mal de tête, et la lumière du soleil n'améliorait rien à sa gueule de bois. La lumière était forte et aveuglante, la forçant à plisser les yeux.<p>

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt et nous serions tous réjouis si vous vous joigniez à nous.  
>C'était la voix de Watari. Alice gémit en guise de réponse et se frotta le front.<p>

- Bon, je viens, mais je vous préviens, je serai de mauvais poil.

- Je suis content d'entendre que vous soyez revenue à votre état normal.  
>Il sourit et fit volte-face dans le hall. Après tout ce qui était arrivé la soirée précédente, Watari ne pouvait que se réjouir en voyant que le dernier membre de l'orphelinat s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde. Au départ, il s'était montré assez inquiet, se demandant en quoi Alice pourrait être utile à l'institution, mais après un mois, les résultats s'étaient montrés plus que satisfaisants.<p>

Alice sortit péniblement du lit et se toucha de nouveau le front. La douleur venait par vagues, mais elle n'était pas insupportable. Elle savait que, pour elle, le seul remède à la gueule de bois était le jus d'orange. Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et une chemise pêche. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle quitta sa chambre aux murs blancs et traversa le hall pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine. En bas des escaliers à droite, on trouvait l'entrée principale. Les tentures étaient ouvertes et le soleil illuminait toute la maison, rendant l'orphelinat plus vivant. Cela aurait pu être une très belle journée, mais pour Alice, c'était plutôt le matin de l'enfer. Elle entendait le rire des enfants dans la salle à manger, des bruits de couverts frappant leurs bols et plats remplis de nourriture. L'odeur du bacon grillé et des œufs remplissait la maison, ce qui rendait Alice encore plus nauséeuse. Sa seule pensée se résumait au jus d'orange qui l'attendait.

Elle ouvrit lentement la grande porte de la salle à manger. Dès qu'elle entra, deux des enfants l'aperçurent

- Alice ! crièrent-ils en cœur. Ils étaient les seuls jumeaux de l'orphelinat, Lea et Liam.

- T'as l'air affreux, dit Mello qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce

- Elle a bu assez l'autre soir pour mettre un éléphant KO ! continua Matt. Alice ne pouvait pas répondre : les voix des jumeaux résonnaient dans sa tête. Et même si elle avait pu, les deux autres n'auraient pas entendu la fin de sa réplique.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! dit Lea d'une voix chantante, sa petite main de 10 ans agrippant celle d'Alice. Elle la suivit et s'assit sur une chaise en bois rembourrée, placée entre les jumeaux.

- Te voilà Alice ! poursuivit Liam avec un sourire. Il plaça un verre de jus d'orange frais devant elle. Les yeux d'Alice scintillèrent.

- Oh Lea et Liam ! Merci !

- On sait que tu aimes le jus d'orange, donc c'est naturel.

- Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas encore gerbé !

- Je pourrais venir près de toi maintenant et te « gerber » dessus si tu veux, Mello !

Mello la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son jus. La sensation du liquide frais descendant dans sa gorge la soulagea.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé la nuit passée ? demanda Near. Il utilisait deux doigts pour saisir une fourchette et donnait des petits coups à ses œufs. Cela aurait paru bizarre à Alice si elle n'était pas habituée à ce comportement depuis un mois.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… Aie ! Ma tête…

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Lea

- Non, merci. Je ne peux même pas _penser_ à de la nourriture…

- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de boire comme un trou !

- Je te le jure Mello, Je vais venir vers toi et te foutre cette tasse dans la gorge !

- Essaie seulement, espèce d'alcoolique !

- Alice n'est pas alcoolique Mello, déclara Near, retournant par la même occasion la colère de Mello contre lui.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis !

- Je suis quand même surpris que tu n'aies même pas vomi après les trois boites de céréales que tu t'es enfilé la nuit passée, dit Matt avec un petit rire, tout en jouant sur sa console portable, les bruits du jeu résonnant dans la pièce. La lumière de l'écran se reflétait dans ses lunettes, rendant l'expression de son visage impossible à déchiffrer.

- S'il-te-plait Matt, éteins ton jeu quand tu es à table, dit Roger qui entrait dans la pièce.  
>Watari le suivait.<br>- Ravi de voir que vous nous ayez rejoint ce matin, Miss Alice.

Alice grogna en retour, avalant une autre gorgée de son jus.

- Hé bien, je suis satisfait de voir que tout le monde s'entend à merveille avec Miss Alice et je voudrais porter un toast au succès de notre nouvelle hôte, dit Roger. Il saisit un verre d'eau et le leva en l'air. Tous les enfants gloussèrent et prirent leurs verres également, suivis de Mello, Matt et Near, bien que moins enthousiastes que les autres. Alice aurait fait de même si elle n'avait pas déjà plongé son nez dans son verre.

- A Alice ! lança Roger

- A Alice ! poursuivirent les autres joyeusement. Alors qu'ils plongeaient tous sur leurs verres, Watari en profita pour donner d'encore meilleures nouvelles.

- Et pour que tout le monde le sache, L revient la semaine prochaine pour rencontrer notre nouvelle pensionnaire.

Tous levèrent la tête de leurs verres, surpris. Alice lâcha subitement le sien et fonça vers la cuisine où elle vida le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier.

- Seigneur ! s'écria Mrs. Jane, la gouvernante. Les autres enfants ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué et retournèrent à leurs boissons.

- Hé bien Watari, que pensez-vous de ce que L va penser quand il rentrera ? soupira Roger en regardant les enfants s'affairer autour de la table. Watari lui répondit avec le même soupir.


	2. HideandgoSeek morphs into Tag

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © <span>Tsugumi Ōba<span> et Takeshi Obata.  
>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty<br>Cette traduction © moi xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Hide-and-go-Seek morphs into Tag<strong>** – **_Quand Cache-Cache se transforme en Chat_

- Donc, c'est qui ce gars, L ?

- Tu vis ici depuis un mois et tu ne sais même pas qui est L ? s'étonna Mello qui bondit du canapé et fixa Alice étendue sur le sol.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être un dieu surdoué comme toi !

- L est un des détectives les plus connus au monde, et il a grandi ici, à la Wammy House. Nous sommes tous éduqués ici pour devenir ses successeurs, répondit Matt, interrompant Mello qui voulait répondre par la même occasion.

- Attends une minute ! Je dois devenir détective ?

- Les probabilités pour que tu travailles un jour en tant que détective s'élèvent à environ 0,3 %, dit soudain Near, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce en train de construire un robot en plastique.

- Ah d'accord… Alice était refroidie. Je ne sais _vraiment_ pas pourquoi, mais je me sens un peu… insultée.

Lea arriva en criant dans la pièce.  
>- Alice ! Alice !<br>Tout le monde leva les yeux vers la petite fille, excepté Near.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lea ?

- Viens jouer avec moi !

- Tu veux vraiment ? soupira Alice en reposant sa tête sur le sol.

- Oui !

Quatre autres enfants débarquèrent dans la pièce et bondirent sur Alice. Ils riaient et pouffaient en tirant sur ses bras.

- Barrez-vous les mioches ! Vous êtes lourds ! aboya Mello.

- Allons-y Alice ! cria un petit garçon de six ans, Charlie. Lentement mais surement, les 5 enfants entrainaient Alice vers la porte. Elle ne put que s'étonner de leur force.

- A l'aide ! On me kidnappe ! s'exclama-t-elle, entrant dans leur jeu. Les enfants rirent de plus belle alors qu'ils la sortaient de la pièce. Mello se rassit sur le canapé et se remit à ronchonner. Un jour, il quitterait cette maison, et il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Matt continua de jouer sur sa console, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage au son du rire des enfants.

Near souleva le robot avec deux doigts.  
>- Elle a trouvé sa place ici, n'est-ce-pas ?<p>

* * *

><p>- Prêts ou pas, j'arrive ! cria Alice aux enfants cachés. Elle savait qu'à 20 ans, jouer à cache-cache était puéril, mais cela rendait les enfants heureux et elle devait sa vie à la Wammy House. Si Watari n'avait pas été là, elle serait encore en train d'errer dans les rues d'Europe à la recherche de ce qu'il lui avait offert : un toit.<p>

- Bon les monstres, où vous cachez-vous ? se demanda Alice à elle-même, alors qu'elle ratissait la cuisine de fond en comble à la recherche de formes de vie. Elle ouvrait soigneusement chaque armoire et en fouillait le contenu pour vérifier qu'aucun enfant ne s'y cachait.

- Alice, sortez de la cuisine. Je dois préparer le repas de midi et… Mais que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ? s'exclama Mrs. Jane. Alice sursauta et ferma rapidement une armoire derrière elle.

- Rien, je cherche des enfants, expliqua-t-elle. Elle réalisa seulement ensuite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Vous ne trouverez pas d'enfants ici, alors, dehors ! ordonna la gouvernante en pointant un doigt vers la porte. Elle avait beau aller vers la soixantaine, elle avait encore la vitalité de quelqu'un de 30 ans. Elle était aussi celle qui travaillait le plus dans la maison, en plus de préparer tous les repas. En fait, elle était une sorte de super-gouvernante.

- Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi, répondit Alice. Elle fit un pas de côté et disparu de la pièce. Mrs. Jane avait beau être une belle femme aux cheveux bruns clair attachés dans un chignon et à la robe fleurie recouverte d'un tablier, elle pouvait également se montrer stricte, voire malveillante. Mais du moment qu'on lui plaisait, elle pouvait montrer une affection inconditionnelle.

Alice traversa la salle à manger et l'arche dans le hall d'entrée. Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres et le ciel affichait une belle couleur bleu clair. Inspirant un grand coup, elle commença à monter les escaliers.

Plus elle montait, moins elle se sentait confiante. L'orphelinat était énorme et les enfants qu'elle devait chercher avaient tous un QI largement supérieur au sien. Ils n'allaient pas être faciles à trouver, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait l'aide d'un bon détective. Heureusement pour elle, elle venait justement d'apprendre que cette maison en était pleine. Elle n'aurait donc pas à chercher très longtemps pour en trouver un.

- Chambre numéro un, je pense… dit Alice en arrivant devant l'une des nombreuses portes en bois du couloir. Alors que sa main s'approchait de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mello tenant une barre de chocolat entre les dents.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il, toujours avec la barre de chocolat dans sa bouche. Matt était assis derrière lui et jouait, comme à l'habitude, sur sa console portable. Les bruits qui venaient du jeu couvrirent le petit blanc qui suivit.

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, dit Alice. Mais l'humeur de Mello n'avait pas l'air d'être au jeu.

- Comme si j'allais t'aider ! répliqua-t-il. Alice ne répondit même pas et attrapa une mèche de cheveux du blond et le tira hors de la pièce.  
>- Hé! LAISSE MOI PARTIR! hurla-t-il, laissant tomber sa barre de chocolat par la même occasion.<p>

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, vous deux ! dit la voix lointaine de Matt, qui ne quitta pas son jeu des yeux. Alice les ignora et claqua la porte, empêchant Mello de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. En guise de réponse, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet avec sa botte en cuir noir.

- FILS DE P…. ! hurla Alice en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux. Elle releva sa jambe endolorie.

- LACHE MOI !

Alice continuait de le tirer le long du hall pour continuer sa recherche. Tout cela en boitant, vu le coup que Mello lui avait donné. Mais elle était décidée à poursuivre sa recherche avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non !  
>Elle s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte et se prépara, continuant de lutter pour garder une bonne poigne sur ses cheveux. Elle savait que certains des enfants n'aimaient pas qu'on fouille leur chambre, alors ils plaçaient parfois des pièges. Mais Alice n'allait pas se laisser faire. Avec Mello se débattant toujours sur les talons, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et le poussa rapidement devant elle. On entendit le bruit d'un fil de métal qui claquait et un œuf atterrit en plein sur le visage de Mello avec un grand « crac ». Alice observa le jaune couler lentement sur sa face. Alex, ou « Tinker », le surnom par lequel il aimait être appelé, se trouvait dans la pièce. Il avait 12 ans et était inventeur. Il portait toujours des salopettes usées et un t-shirt orange. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en brosse, pour les garder hors de son visage. Ses inventions étaient incroyables, mais en général, il ne construisait que des choses qu'il considérait comme utiles et amusantes pour lui seul.<p>

Tinker pâlit en voyant le jaune d'œuf dégouliner sur un Mello pétrifié. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en colère, et cette personne se trouvait à sa porte avec un œuf sur la figure.

Alice lâcha lentement les cheveux de Mello et regarda Tinker. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et remplis de peur. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

- COUUUUUUURS !

Tinker bondit en évitant Mello et sprinta avec Alice dans les escaliers. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Mello les poursuive, déjà prêt à les mettre en pièce.

- REVENEZ ICI ! hurla-t-il en essuyant le reste d'œuf de son visage. Alice attrapa la main de Tinker pour le tirer plus vite à travers le hall d'entrée et la salle à manger.

Watari se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de couper des tranches de pommes sur le comptoir. Il prit soigneusement le couteau et trancha un morceau parfait qu'il posa sur un plat à côté de la planche à couper. Le silence fut soudain coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur Alice et Tinker, qui couraient pour échapper à leur mort prochaine.

- Mello va nous TUER Watari ! cria Alice, en passant devant lui et traversant la porte de derrière. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement contre le mur, faisant trembler la maison entière. La porte resta béante, laissant passer un courant d'air dans la cuisine.

- Voyons, Mello ne vous tuerais… commença Watari, avant d'être interrompu par Mello qui s'était rué dans la pièce. De la fumée sortait presque de ses narines et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère.

-JE VAIS VOUS BUTER! Rugit-il en se ruant dans le jardin où ses victimes criaient déjà au meurtre.

Watari soupira en s'épongeant le front avec son fidèle mouchoir crème. Il lui semblait qu'il l'utilisait beaucoup plus depuis qu'Alice avait rejoint l'orphelinat. Soudain, le téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche vibra. Il rangea son mouchoir et décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Watari, il y a un changement de plan, dit la voix de L à l'autre bout du fil. Watari cligna des yeux, surpris.  
>- J'ai résolu l'affaire assez facilement et j'arriverai donc demain après-midi.<p>

Watari hésita. Il était heureux d'entendre que L avait résolu son cas plus tôt, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'il revienne si tôt et voie à quel point l'orphelinat avait changé. Il jeta un œil dehors. Alice courait en hurlant comme une folle, poursuivie par Mello, qui lui-même faillit trébucher sur Tinker. Celui-ci avait essayé d'utiliser une de ses armes qui avait tiré un filet, mais, malheureusement pour lui, dans la mauvaise direction. Il s'était piégé lui-même. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens sur la pelouse pour essayer de se libérer de sa propre invention.

- Watari ? L sortit Watari de sa contemplation.

- Heu, oui, très bien L ! Nous attendons tous votre venue avec impatience. Faites attention à vous durant le retour. Il bégaya quelque peu, mais se rattrapa très vite. Il raccrocha et regarda encore par la fenêtre.

-SOLDATS! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE ! cria Alice qui courait à présent dans l'autre sens, toujours avec Mello sur les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flot d'enfants s'engouffra dans la cuisine et fila dans le jardin, chacun hurlant son cri de guerre. Mello se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux vers l'armée qui se ruait sur lui. Avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, les enfants se jetèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent à terre, lui attachèrent les mains et les jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Alice arrêta de courir et observa l'œuvre de ses petits soldats.

- DEGAGEZ LES MORVEUX ! hurla Mello, écrasé sous les enfants qui riaient de bon cœur. Pour eux, c'était un des meilleurs jeux de tous les temps. C'était plutôt rare de plaquer et d'écraser Mello, alors ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arrêter. Alice se tenait juste à côté, en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle se tenait le ventre : la douleur de la course pointait dans sa poitrine.

Watari soupira une fois de plus en voyant tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une journée pour tout préparer, et déjà, un des successeurs favoris de L était écrasé par des enfants de la moitié de son âge et de sa taille, la nouvelle pensionnaire était montée au pouvoir et donnait des ordres aux plus jeunes, l'évier avait besoin d'un bon débouchage après l'incident du matin, et enfin, la nuit dernière, Alice avait déjà fait la connaissance de L en étant totalement saoule.

La situation était délicate, mais Watari n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de respirer un grand coup et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées…  
>Les préparations allaient être un cauchemar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour ce second chapitre ^^. Il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite étant donné que je pars en vacances deux semaines. Je rentrerai aux alentours du 17 donc je me remettrai au travail à ce moment là!<br>A bientôt ! =)  
><em>**


	3. I'll have my Cake and Wear it too

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © <span>Tsugumi<span> Ōba et Takeshi Obata.  
>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty<br>Cette traduction © moi xD

Un grand merci à _**cookies91**__**,**__** Eumenyde**_ et_** Yumeno**_ pour mes premières reviews ! Des choses comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =D

Encore une fois, bonne lecture !  
>(et désolée du retard .)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'll have my Cake and Wear it too<strong> – **_J'aurai le beurre et l'argent du beurre… sur la tronche_

Le matin de l'arrivée de L avait quelque chose d'agité. Tous les enfants devaient nettoyer leurs chambres et aider à nettoyer le reste de l'orphelinat. Il y avait une sorte de vague d'enfants faisant des aller-retours de chambre en chambre avec des masques et des sprays nettoyants. Des portes claquaient toute les secondes et des enfants criaient ça-et-là pour indiquer où ils se trouvaient aux autres. Alice ne vivait à la Wammy House que depuis un mois et avait donc très peu d'affaires personnelles. Sa chambre était donc aussi vide que le jour où elle avait emménagé, à l'exception de quelques vêtements dans sa garde-robe qu'elle avait acheté par la suite.

Puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle ne se sentait pas obligée de paniquer comme les autres à l'annonce de l'arrivée de L, elle décida de passer le temps en cuisinant. Watari lui avait dit que L adorait les sucreries, donc pour se faire pardonner de son comportement douteux la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle allait lui préparer un gâteau. Elle n'était pas pâtissière professionnelle, mais elle n'imaginait pas que en cuisiner un pourrait être aussi difficile.

Alice se trouvait seule dans la cuisine, fouillant dans toutes les armoires. Selon elle, la première étape pour cuisiner un gâteau était d'attraper tout ce qui se retrouvait dans la cuisson d'une pâtisserie. Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, elle parcouru tous les placards et tiroirs et trouva différents poudres et liquides qu'elle qualifiait d'ingrédients.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Matt, qui venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine. Il fuyait aussi le grand nettoyage. Son regard balaya la pièce et remarqua les tas de farine, sucre et autres ingrédients répandus un peu partout.

Alice se retourna vers lui et eut une mini attaque en voyant son visage

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Matt la regarda d'un œil vide, pas vraiment étonné par sa panique affichée.

- Je suis Matt idiote, je ne porte pas mes lunettes, expliqua-t-il en les sortant de sa poche arrière pour lui prouver son identité. Alice soupira de soulagement.

- Je pensais que tu étais L ou quelqu'un du genre.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueillerais L ? Elégant.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais je vais lui préparer un gâteau, alors ferme-là !

Matta sourit à l'enthousiasme de la fille.

- Tu sais en préparer ?

- Ca ne peut pas être si compliqué, dit Alice qui ne semblait pas inquiète le moins du monde

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris des ingrédients pour crêpe alors ?

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas bon?

Matt soupira et se frappa le front.

- Tu as une recette à suivre ?

- Une… recette ?

- Oh, bordel… Matt se frappa à nouveau le front. Il se dirigea vers elle et attrapa un des tabliers qui pendaient au mur. Il en prit également un pour elle et lui mis dans les mains.  
>- On va avoir besoin de ça.<p>

Alice se raidit à la vue du _magnifique_ tablier fleuri à froufrous qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

- On dirait qu'une ménagère a vomit sur celui-là.

- Prends ce qui vient et arrête de râler. Bon, maintenant, il nous faut une recette, dit Matt en attachant son tablier. Alice fronça les sourcils mais l'imita. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine grinça, faisant sursauter Alice.

- Que dites-vous de celle-là ? proposa Near en ouvrant la porte complètement, se révèlant en même temps, pâle comme à son habitude. Il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une fiche avec pour titre « Gâteau chocolat-fraise ». Même si le garçon aurait dû être en train de nettoyer, il avait décidé qu'il serait sûrement plus amusant de voir ce que faisait Alice.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Matt qui fixait le papier dans la main de l'albinos.

- Le livre de recettes de Mrs. Jane.

- Ca sent mauvais. Si elle découvre que tu es allé fouiner dans ses affaires, elle va mettre ta tête sur un bûcher et elle fera venir des corbeaux te dévorer les yeux.

- C'est une punition très sophistiquée, dit Alice, qui frissonna en imaginant la scène.

- Ouais, elle aime être précise.

- Hé bien, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne la tuera pas. Merci Near, je te revaudrai ça, dit Alice en souriant. Elle lui prit la recette et regarda la liste d'ingrédients. Near attrapa une chaise et la tira vers l'îlot**(1)** au centre de la cuisine où tous les ingrédients se trouvaient. Il s'assit et commença à tortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts comme il le faisait toujours en observant quelque chose.

- Bon, ça ne va pas être très difficile il ne nous manque que des œufs et des fraises, dit joyeusement Alice, en observant ce qui se trouvait sur la table centrale de la cuisine.

- Tu as sorti un nécessaire à crêpes sans prendre d'œufs ? demanda Matt avec un gloussement. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment fonctionnait l'esprit de la fille.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait des œufs pour faire un gâteau…

- Oh bordel… répéta Matt

- Tu dis souvent ça.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites les gars ? interrompit Mello en entrant dans la pièce. Visiblement, il évitait le nettoyage aussi, se demandant où Matt pouvait bien se trouver. Il parcouru la cuisine et remarqua Near assis en face de la montagne d'ingrédients. Il regarda ensuite Alice et Matt avec les tabliers qu'ils venaient de mettre. Il mit de l'ordre dans sa tête et arriva à une peu fière conclusion.

- Oh, bordel, soupira-t-il.

- Bon, maintenant ça devient _vraiment_ ennuyant.

- Les gars, vous n'allez pas sérieusement cuisiner ? On devrait pas laisser ça à la gouvernante ? demanda Mello, qui regardait d'un air ahuri son ami Matt porter un tablier.

- Elle est occupée pour le moment, et je veux le faire, répondit Alice.

- Ce tablier met vraiment tes yeux en valeur, Alice, observa Near, ignorant la présence de Mello par la même occasion

- Merci Near. Tu vois Mello, Near me comprend. Alors, pourquoi tu n'irais pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mello jeta un regard noir à Near. Il était clair que le gosse faisait du frotte-manche à Alice pour avoir une part du futur gâteau, et Mello n'allait pas le laisser faire.

- J'aide ! s'exclama-t-il, sans se soucier de la réponse qu'Alice allait lui donner : c'était un ordre. Il se dirigea vers les tabliers et en pris un similaire à celui de Matt.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Alice. C'était plutôt rare que Mello participe à quelque chose qui engageait d'autres personnes, alors elle avait plutôt du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de demander, ou plutôt d'ordonner. Alors qu'il finissait d'attacher son tablier, il arracha la recette des mains d'Alice et la mis en face de lui.

- Alors par quoi on commence ?

- Hé, pas si vite, JE vais lire les instructions ! Préparer un gâteau, c'était MON idée à la base ! se vexa Alice, retirant la feuille des mains de Mello. Sa frustration disparaissant, elle lu la première étape, lisant chaque mot avec attention.

- Ok les gars, on a besoin d'un grand bol à mixer et d'un mixeur…

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas, même Near qui continuait juste à les observer, assis. Aucun ne bougea pour chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé.

- Allez les gars, bol, mixeur…enfin un truc quoi ?

- On ne sait pas où ils se trouvent, déclara Matt

- Tu penses qu'on cuisine souvent ? Railla Mello. Alice, frustrée, se frappa la tête sur le comptoir.

- Physiquement, ça doit être douloureux, remarqua Near en regardant Alice relever sa tête du comptoir, un bleu naissant sur le front.

- Génial. Bon je vais les chercher moi-même alors, dit-elle, de nouveau vexée, en ouvrant le premier placard à portée de main. Les sons de pots et des poêles s'entrechoquant retentirent alors qu'elle les déplaçait pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Matt haussa les épaules et ouvrit plusieurs placards pour l'aider dans sa recherche. Mello grommela mais se dirigea vers le frigo. Il en sortit quelques œufs et des fraises.

- TROUVE ! s'exclama Alice joyeusement, mais un bruit sourd fit vibrer la table quelques secondes plus tard, faisant trembler le nécessaire à crêpe.  
>- CROTTE !<p>

Matt se retourna subitement et découvrit Alice assise sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

- C'est malin, ricana-t-il

- La vache, ça fait mal ! gémit-elle en se massant le crâne. Mello pris le grand bol qu'Alice venait de trouver et le mis sur la table. Matt tendit une main vers Alice, qu'elle accueillit volontiers.

- Ok, maintenant le mixeur, dit-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard. Near tourna sur sa chaise et continua de tortiller ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Alice remarqua qu'il regardait le comptoir d'un air pensif.  
>- Tu sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui tapotant l'épaule. Near la regarda dans ses yeux couleur doré-noisette avec ses propres yeux d'un noir intense et entortilla encore une fois une boucle de ses cheveux.<p>

- Le mixeur se trouve à 40 degrés nord de ta vision périphérique.

Alice grimaça et tourna sa tête à droite alors que les deux garçons tournaient leur têtes vers la gauche. Mello grogna et saisi la tête d'Alice et la tourna vers la gauche, là où se trouvait le mixeur, d'après Near. Un grand mixeur rouge et son bol se trouvaient en effet dans le coin de la cuisine.

- Le voilà ! s'exclama Alice, qui se précipita dessus et l'amena sur le table centrale de la cuisine. Il était si imposant qu'ils durent retirer quelques ingrédients inutiles.

- Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé des sucres d'orge ? On est en Juillet, dit Mello qui tenait un tenait un paquet de sucreries rouges et blanches.

- Peu importe, débarrasse t'en pour qu'on puisse préparer le gâteau, dit Alice d'un ton dégagé en branchant le mixeur.  
>- Maintenant, on doit mélanger de l'eau bouillante et du cacao !<p>

- J'ai déjà commencé à faire bouillir l'eau, indiqua Matt

- V'là le chocolat, ajouta Mello en apportant une petite boite de cacao. Dès que l'eau fut à bonne température, Alice versa le cacao et passa la casserole à Mello.

- Remue ! ordonna-t-elle. Mello ronchonna mais pris quand même une cuillère en bois. Il n'avait rien contre le chocolat, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Alice passa à l'étape suivante, qui consistait à battre le sucre, les œufs et la vanille ensemble dans le mixeur. Matt versa le sucre, ce qui attira automatiquement l'attention de Near. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il était fasciné par ces petits cailloux cristallisés. Alice le tira de sa contemplation en lui tendant un œuf. Near regarda l'objet blanc et rond en face de lui et regarda Alice avec un air d'incompréhension.

- On dirait que tu veux nous aider, alors tu peux t'occuper de cet œuf, dit Alice en souriant. Elle avait remarqué la présence de Near et il lui semblait naturel qu'il participe à la préparation.

Near prit l'œuf avec deux doigts et l'examina avec attention. Matt attrapa un autre œuf, l'ouvrit et déversa son contenu dans le bol. Near l'imita, se baissant sur la table pour craquer l'œuf. Alice sourit et tendit ensuite un œuf à Mello. Il la foudroya du regard et arrêta de mixer le chocolat.

- Oublie.

- Allez Mello, c'est la meilleure partie !

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, ricana Matt. Elle n'écouta pas ce qu'il avait dit et continua à houspiller Mello pour qu'il casse l'œuf lui-même.

- Je n'ai plus 4 ans ! répliqua Mello en repoussant la main d'Alice. Elle fronça les sourcils et cassa l'œuf elle-même.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fout de si mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? râla-t-elle en rajoutant un dernier œuf.  
>Mello attrapa la cuillère en bois qu'il avait utilisé pour le chocolat et frappa Alice sur le front, laissant une tache de chocolat au-dessus de son sourcil. Alice le regarda, surprise, alors qu'il reprenait la cuillère. Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui et attrapa un œuf.<p>

- N'y pense même pas ! cria-t-il, fixant l'œuf des yeux. Sans lui donner le moindre avertissement, elle le lui lança en pleine figure, en laissant le jaune couler lentement. Mello serra les dents alors qu'Alice s'essuyait les mains avec un air de triomphe.

- Très bien ! On continue ? demanda-t-elle aux deux autres avec un sourire.

-JE HAIS LES ŒUFS ! hurla Mello en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour se nettoyer les cheveux. C'était plus difficile que la fois précédente où il n'en avait eu que sur le visage.

Matt fixa Mello qui essayait de se débarrasser de l'œuf dans ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre comment Mello pouvait continuer d'embêter Alice en sachant qu'elle riposterait toujours. Near n'avait même pas fait attention à la bagarre et désigna une petite bouteille de vanille.

- Je crois que le prochain ingrédient à mélanger est cela.

- Oui Near ! s'exclama Alice en attrapant la bouteille. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle adorait quand Near parlait. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, donc c'était un rare plaisir pour ses oreilles. Surtout quand il parlait de son plein gré, ce qui était encore plus rare.

Elle remplit une petite cuillère de vanille et la versa dans le bol.

- Ca a l'air bon, maintenant le chocolat ! Mello ? commença Alice, se tournant vers Mello qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, une lavette humide sur la tête. Il avait réussi à enlever tout l'œuf, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Alice pouffa en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Mello lui jeta un regard noir.

- Prends-le toi-même ! siffla-t-il. Alice prit la poêle avec la mixture avec précaution, évitant d'énerver Mello encore plus. Son sourire fendait toujours son visage, mais elle contrôlait assez bien son fou rire pour ne pas entrainer Mello dans une nouvelle crise de colère.

Quand elle eut fini de verser la préparation, elle retira la farine et la levure.

- En dernier, on doit ajouter ça.

- Il faut les mélanger tous ensembles ? demanda Matt, en prenant la recette pour vérifier. Alors qu'il lisait les deux dernières étapes, Alice versa les deux ingrédients restant. Matt regarda le bol puis la recette.  
>- Attends, il est mis ici qu'on devait tout mixer avant d'ajouter le reste.<p>

Alicer haussa les épaules, parfaitement insouciante.

- Tout allait être mélangé en même temps de toute façon, alors on s'en fout.

Matt et Mello grognèrent et s'éloignèrent du mixeur.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Mello, des gouttes d'eau coulant encore de ses cheveux.

- Où est le problème ? demanda Alice en haussant les épaules.

Matt sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les mis sur ses yeux.

- On ne fait que mélanger des ingrédients les gars, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous sauter dessus et nous mordre !

Les deus autres reculèrent encore pour laisser plus d'espace à Alice. Elle soupira et chercha un bouton d'allumage sur le côté de la grosse machine. Elle trouva finalement un bouton noir en plastique sur la droite.

- Te voilà enfin, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle posa ses doigts sur le bout de plastique et appuya dessus.

Le mixeur explosa d'un coup, envoyant voler les poudres qui se trouvaient sur le dessus de la pâte. Elles heurtèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de l'îlot central, recouvrant leurs peaux et leurs vêtements d'une couche de poudre.

- MERDE ! hurla Mello. Son visage était blanc comme neige. Matt avala une bouffée de poudre et se mis à tousser. Alice essayait désespérément de retrouver le bouton, mais la poudre qui volait autour d'elle rendait la tâche impossible. Elle poussait des cris de détresse tout en cherchant le bouton avec sa main. Après quelques secondes, après que la poudre se fut envolée, le chocolat suivit. Near en reçu plein la figure, rendant sa peau et ses cheveux immaculés couleur chocolat. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Il se contenta de rester assis et d'attendre, sachant très bien que tout allait bientôt s'arrêter. Mello et Matt perdirent patience et poussèrent Alice loin de la machine. Ils parvinrent à trouver le bouton rapidement et éteignirent la machine d'un coup.

La scène qui suivit avait un léger air d'apocalypse: on aurait qu'un pudding au chocolat avait littéralement explosé dans la cuisine. Il neigea même pendant quelques instants pour combler le tout. Near restait très calme alors que le chocolat dégoulinait le long de son nez et de son menton, pour atterrir sur la table quelques secondes après. Matt essuya le chocolat de ses lunettes, mais il restait toujours une fine couche colée dessus.

Mello essayait de racler le chocolat de ses cheveux. L'œuf était déjà suffisant, mais là il était carrément au bord du craquage. S'il y avait eu un moment où il avait regretté d'avoir des cheveux longs, c'était bien à cet instant précis.

Alice observait le chocolat et les autres ingrédients qui recouvraient le mixeur et le reste de la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parcourir le reste de la cuisine pour évaluer les dégâts.

- Seigneur ! entendirent –ils tous Watari s'écrier. Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Watari et L en personne à l'entrée de la pièce. Les trois garçons devinrent pâles comme un linge et les joues d'Alice s'embrasèrent d'embarras.

L photocopia rapidement la scène qui se trouvait devant lui dans sa mémoire. La première chose qui le frappa fut la jeune femme recouverte de chocolat de la tête aux pieds. Du chocolat coulait de son nez rose, mais il ne cachait en rien le fait qu'elle était embarrassée. Ses cheveux étaient aussi couverts d'une poudre blanche et de chocolat, formant une couche solide qui avait coulé jusque sur ses joues roses et son front. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur et de la gêne en regardant les propres cheveux en bataille de L.

Les trois autres qui restaient bouche-bée n'intéressaient pas du tout L, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver légèrement ridicules.

Watari restait muet devant la cuisine recouverte de chocolat. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait que L voie à peine rentré, mais malheureusement le hasard fit que la première chose que L expérimenta à son retour fut une des nombreuses catastrophes d'Alice.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un désagréable moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'en puisse plus :

- Mello ! Regarde ce que tu as fait!

- QUOI ?

Watari sorti son mouchoir et le passa sur son front.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>: L'îlot d'une cuisine est une sorte de table au centre d'une cuisine de type américain. (Je précise, on sait jamais xD).

_**Voilà**__** le**__** chapitre**__** suivant,**__** où **__**L **__**apparait**__** enfin**__**! **__**J**__**'**__**espère**__** que **__**vous **__**avez **__**aimé, **__**j**__**'**__**avoue **__**que **__**j**__**'**__**ai**__** eu **__**des **__**difficultés **__**avec**__** tous **__**les **__**termes**__** culinaires **__**du**__** chapitre,**__** mais**__** je**__** pense**__** avoir **__**fait **__**de **__**mon **__**mieux. **__**J**__**'**__**ajouterai**__** peut-être **__**quelques **__**modif**__**' **__**plus**__** tard.  
>Prochain <strong>__**chapitre :**__**Interrogation**__** and **__**New**__** Indentification**__**!**_

.


	4. Interrogation and New Identification

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata.<br>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty  
>Cette traduction © moi xD<p>

_**TsabakuLight**_: Merci! Il y a beaucoup de bêtises à venir, ne t'inquiète pas =)  
><strong><em>Yumeno<em>**: Merci également =). Je pense que "faire du frotte-manche" existe, mais je vérifierai. C'est peut-être un belgicisme (on est belge ou on ne l'est pas xD) . Désolée si ca t'a perturbé ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>4. Interrogation and New Identification <strong>_– Interrogation et nouvelle identification_

Matt prit l'éponge et frotta le sol aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il n'aurait jamais su que la pâte à gâteau était si difficile à nettoyer s'il n'était pas en train de l'expérimenter lui-même. Il s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main pour se débarrasser de sa sueur, et leva la tête vers Mello qui était en train de récurer une des armoires. Il frottait si fort que la peinture commençait à s'écailler.

- C'est une perte de temps ! rugit-il. Matt et Near l'avaient entendu râler pendant 10 minutes déjà, et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il allait s'arrêter de si tôt. La seule solution que Near trouvait pour l'ignorer était de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il baladait une éponge avec un doigt pour nettoyer le comptoir. Il était toujours assis sur la même chaise qu'auparavant : c'était seulement comme ça qu'il parvenait à faire son travail convenablement.

- Tu n'aides même pas ! aboya Mello en s'adressant à Near. Near le regarda, puis retourna à sa tâche, ignorant la colère de Mello. Il était plus qu'habitué à cela, et de ce fait, il restait toujours de marbre face à son ton aggressif. Ce qui énerva encore plus Mello. D'un coup, il lança son éponge vers Near, le frappant violemment au visage. Near se figea immédiatement, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, alors que l'éponge descendait lentement le long de son visage.

Mrs. Jane ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine, faisant tomber l'éponge de la figure de Near pour la faire atterrir sur le comptoir avec un gros « splatch ». Elle leur hurla de se remettre au travail immédiatement.

Quand elle avait appris pour sa cuisine, la gentille femme qui préparait des cookies et lisait des histoires aux enfants disparut. Elle s'était transformée en une dictatrice malfaisante qui considérait tout le monde comme inférieur. Le plus gros du travail était donc naturellement tombé sur ceux qu'elle considérait comme les plus inférieurs de ses subalternes: Matt, Near et Mello.

Après avoir fini de crier, elle retourna vers son antre où elle se tapirait et attendrait, guettant une autre âme à tourmenter. Alors que Mello retournait à son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle qui manquait. Il pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui comme la lave dans un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Après 5 minutes, il vira au rouge. A la 6ème minute, il explosa.

- MAIS BORDEL, POURQUOI ALICE N'EST PAS EN TRAIN DE NOUS AIDER ?

* * *

><p>La pièce était éclairée par une seule lampe au plafond au-dessus de la table basse. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres, chaque étagère soutenant un poids record de littérature. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un canapé bleu recouvert de laine avec deux chaises assorties aux extrémités. La table-basse se trouvait au milieu du mobilier, laissant juste la place de se déplacer entre chaque meuble.<p>

Alice était assise sur la chaise de gauche. Elle utilisait un chiffon humide pour s'essuyer le visage, encore couvert de chocolat et de farine. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser aurait été de prendre une douche, mais elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait.

L se tenait sur le canapé, dans son habituelle position qui tentait de le rendre le plus petit possible. Son pouce était placé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jeune femme qui nettoyait son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait en personne, et au départ il ne sut que penser. Elle était différente de tous les autres enfants qui vivaient à l'orphelinat. Elle était capable d'être charismatique avec de parfaits inconnus et de charmer n'importe qui. Bien entendu, sa connaissance du monde était limitée, mais cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Elle acceptait sans problème le fait qu'un enfant de 6 ans soit plus intelligent qu'elle. Elle était une énigme entière pour L, qui devait la résoudre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Donc… tu es le célèbre L dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler, dit-elle en premier, en finissant de retirer ce qu'elle pouvait de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours affreux, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Je ne me considèrerais pas comme quelqu'un de « célèbre », puisque personne, à part les résidents de la Wammy House, ne connait mon visage, mais oui, je suis L.

Elle le regarda curieusement, mais sourit, en aucun cas étonnée par sa personnalité unique. En fait, elle comparait L à Near, qui avait quelques unes de ses attitudes excentriques.

- Hé bien, ravie de te connaitre, L

- Miss Alice, je crois que vous êtes arrivée ici le 21 juin à 21h53, ai-je raison ? **(1)**

Alice le regarda d'un air absent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi L avait mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle serra les lèvres et fixa ses yeux noirs grand ouverts. Si elle l'avait rencontré un mois auparavant, elle se serait surement sentie mal à l'aise face à son regard, mais depuis qu'elle était à la Wammy House, rien ne semblait plus la surprendre ou l'effrayer. Elle se demanda si c'était cela, avoir une vraie famille.

- Miss Alice, répéta L, sortant Alice de ses pensées.

- Oui c'est bien ça, même si je ne saurais pas préciser l'heure exacte. Il aurait pu être 21h54, gloussa-t-elle en voyant à quel point L tenait à la précision. S'il avait ajouté des secondes à l'heure, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire sur le champ. Mais elle était satisfaite de voir qu'elle était capable de se contrôler par rapport à la première fois où ils avaient parlé, où elle n'était pas elle-même.

L sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il trouvait la fille amusante. L'habilité qu'elle avait à chasser la mauvaise humeur et la changer en optimisme était fascinante. D'un autre côté, L devait continuer son interrogation. Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions qui nécessitaient une réponse.

- Le jour où vous avez été découverte par Watari, vous viviez dans une grange abandonnée située en banlieue de Salisbury. Puis-je vous demander comment vous en êtes arrivée à vivre là ?

Alice hésita quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que L venait de demander. C'était un sujet délicat, elle devait donc se préparer mentalement pour l'histoire.

- C'était le troisième mois que je vivais dans la grange, en fait, commença-t-elle. L fut surpris de l'entendre répondre aussi vite. Il nota mentalement une autre observation : son habilité à partager son passé avec n'importe qui. Elle n'avait pas peur de se livrer.

- Avant de vivre à la grange, je me suis disputée avec mes parents. Je suis sûre que tu sais déjà qui ils sont, continua-t-elle, la tête basse. L savait en effet qui ils étaient. Il le savait avant même qu'elle n'arrive à l'orphelinat. Ils étaient un riche couple bien connu. A travers ses recherches et sa connaissance de base de la politique, il avait découvert que le nom de la famille Winster était légendaire. Leur ascendance était une des plus importantes à travers toute l'Angleterre, et le couple lui-même était très connu pour ses voyages autour du monde.

- Oui, je sais qui ils sont, répondit L, qui écoutait attentivement l'histoire pour enregistrer chaque petit détail. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le sujet de votre dispute ?

Alice soupira de frustration, repensant à ses parents.

- Disons qu'ils voulaient que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Ils n'étaient jamais là, de toute façon,…

L ressentit du chagrin dans sa dernière phrase. Le regard doré-noisette qui brillait un instant plus tôt s'était subitement éteint.

- Sans la présence de vos père et mère biologiques pendant votre adolescence, vous ne vous sentiez pas obligé de les écouter. La figure d'autorité dans votre vie était probablement une gouvernante qui était engagée par vos parents. D'un point de vue logique, la corruption allait indubitablement arriver.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion de L. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais elle ne pu retenir le gloussement qui sortit de ses lèvres.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose d'inexact ?

- Non, tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu posais des questions auxquelles tu avais déjà les réponses ?

- Je souhaite juste clarifier mes recherches, répondit-il, soulagé de voir que sa tristesse avait disparu. Alice haussa les épaules, mais un sourire restait sur ses lèvres.

- Enfin bref, après la dispute, j'ai fugué. Je suis allée jusqu'à la grange après ça.

Les yeux de L dérivèrent en pensée, analysant l'information par morceaux. En calculant la distance entre la grange et sa maison, il découvrit qu'elle avait du parcourir 86,89 kilomètres, ou 54 miles. Il savait qu'elle ne disposait pas de véhicule puisque Watari l'avait trouvée pratiquement sans rien, donc la façon dont elle avait voyagé avec aussi peu l'étonna.

- Ca a dû être difficile de voyager toute seule, dit-il, espérant entendre l'inverse.

Elle agita la tête et regarda le plafond pour rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Non, quand j'ai atteint la périphérie d'Oxford, j'ai rencontré un SDF sympa. Il m'a montré comment monter dans un train sans me faire attraper et jeter.

Encore une fois, L nota son habilité à faire confiance et se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. C'était bien sûr une capacité qui pouvait la mettre en danger si elle ne faisait pas attention.

- Quel était le nom de cet homme ?

- Il se surnommait « L'homme fort », gloussa Alice, en se rappelant du temps passé à voyager avec lui. Elle trouvait que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant. Il était très grand et plutôt musclé pour un sans logis.

- Vous réalisez qu'il aurait pu vous kidnapper et forcer vos parents à lui donner une rançon ?

Alice s'arrêta de glousser et fixa L, qui semblait très sérieux à ce sujet. A la place d'être placé sur ses lèvres, son pouce était appuyé entre ses dents. A cette vision, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- QUOI ? HA HA HA HA !

- Je ne vois pas l'humour dans un kidnapping.

- Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'un SDF qui se surnomme « L'homme fort » aurait pu me kidnapper ? Et qu'il aurait trouvé une manière de contacter mes parents et de les forcer à lui donner de l'argent pour me récupérer saine et sauve ? Où est-ce qu'il m'aurait cachée, dans un cirque ? Où il m'aurait forcée à travailler comme funambule ? Elle rit de plus belle, se tenant les côtes pour essayer de se calmer.

L la regarda alors qu'elle continuait à rire, un petit ronflement s'échappant de temps en temps de son nez. Cela lui rappela leur dernière conversation et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il disparu vite cependant, L se rappelant de ce qui l'avait faite rire.

- Qu'importe si l'accusation semble ridicule, la possibilité existe, et je vous donne un avertissement si jamais vous êtes encore confrontée au même problème, expliqua L, qui essayait d'en arriver au plus important. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle riait, mais sa sécurité était un sujet bien plus important.

- Ouais, ok, je comprends. Elle se calma, essuyant les larmes de son fou-rire de ses yeux.

- Donc, après avoir rencontré votre _ami_, vous avez voyagé en train jusque Salisbury ?

- Ouaip, et c'est là qu'on s'est séparé.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée avec lui ?

- On visait juste des destinations différentes.

- Vous aviez un endroit spécifique où aller ?

- Ouais, j'avais une amie à Salisbury et j'espérais pouvoir rester chez elle.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas avec cette amie ?

- Hé bien je me dirigeais vers sa maison, et puis j'ai trouvé la grange, répondit-elle en souriant. Elle parlait de la grange comme s'il s'agissait d'une mine d'or.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de vivre dans cette grange ? demanda L, ne comprenant pas la logique de choisir une grange abandonnée et non fonctionnelle au lieu d'une maison résidentielle pleinement fonctionnelle.

- A ce moment, j'avais vraiment envie de rester seule, et je voulais poursuivre cette envie.

- Donc acquérir de l'indépendance vous satisfaisait assez pour vivre dans une grange délabrée pendant 3 mois ?

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Hé bien, merci de votre collaboration Miss Alice. Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, mais nous aurons une autre conversation cette semaine, déclara L, retirant la pression de son pouce sur ses dents. Il était tard, et il voulait être courtois envers la nouvelle pensionnaire de la Wammy House.

- Oh, Ok, il y a juste une question que je veux te poser, dit Alice, se rapprochant un peu plus pour montrer sa détermination.

- Allez-y, même si je ne garantis pas que je puisse répondre

- Quand Watari m'a trouvée, il m'a dit que je pouvais venir vivre à l'orphelinat, mais je ne suis pas une orpheline. J'ai probablement plus d'argent à mon nom que la plupart des gens. En fait, je voudrais savoir si j'allais vraiment être autorisée à vivre ici ? Je ne suis pas aussi brillante que les autres enfants, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des capacités spéciales…

- Miss Alice, interrompit L, Watari et moi sommes tout à fait conscients de votre situation, et la question a été réglée depuis le départ. On n'amènerait jamais quelqu'un ici si nous avions l'intention de nous en débarrasser par la suite. Dès que vous êtes un membre de l'orphelinat, vous y êtes liée pour le reste de votre vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mis Alice, vous resterez ici.

Alice soupira avec soulagement, se rasseyant sur sa chaise avec une main sur le front.

- Ouf ! Dieu merci.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Oui, mais je les poserai un autre jour, je suis trop heureuse pour m'en faire maintenant, dit-elle dans un rire nerveux, se rasseyant.

- Il y a un dernier objectif avant que nous nous séparions

- Un objectif ? Alice gloussa à nouveau

- Utiliser votre vrai nom en dehors de cette maison est interdit, il vous faut un surnom.

L'humeur d'Alice remonta encore à l'entente du mot « surnom ».

- Cool ! Je peux en choisir un moi-même ?

L approuva d'un signe de tête, curieux de savoir quel nom elle allait utiliser. Alice resta assise calmement, à réfléchir à différentes possibilités.

- Je suppose que 'A' est hors de question, se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, pensant à d'autres noms. L sursauta intérieurement au nom. Il était étonné que ce nom lui fût venu en premier.

- Pourquoi 'A' serait-il hors de question ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Alice tourna sa tête vers lui et le fixa pendant quelques secondes, mais finalement haussa les épaules.

- Parce que ce serait le surnom le plus évident à trouver et que j'en cherche un plus cool

L relâcha le souffle qu'il ne pensait pas retenir. Il était soulagé que sa réponse fût si simple. Il aurait été inquiété si elle avait mentionné le vrai 'A' qui avait résidé à la Wammy House quelques années auparavant. Peu de gens savaient ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui, et ceux qui savaient évitaient d'en parler.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Alice, bondissant de son fauteuil, en effrayant légèrement L qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Ace ! **(2)**

- Ace ? répéta L, testant le surnom pour lui-même

- Oui ! Enlève juste le « li » d'Alice et tu obtiens « Ace » ! déclara-t-elle fièrement. L était amusé intérieurement par son enthousiasme. Même si elle croyait qu'elle n'était pas très intelligente, L pensait au contraire qu'elle se sous-estimait, car elle était plus maligne qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Très bien Miss Alice, vous êtes officiellement devenue « Ace ».

Alice sourit encore plus, un sentiment de fierté la gagnant intérieurement, car elle savait qu'elle faisait officiellement partie de la Wammy house. Auparavant, quand elle avait appris que les noms des enfants n'en étaient pas de vrais, elle s'était sentie exclue, comme si elle n'appartenait pas au groupe spécial d'enfants. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait son propre surnom, elle reprenait confiance en elle.

- Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, il est très tard, suggéra L, en fixant la porte fermée qui menait au hall. Alice observa la drôle de position assise de L, et son pouce placé sur ses lèvres. Il était resté assis comme cela tout le long de leur discussion, et cela ne l'avait pas dérangée le moins du monde. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait enfin parlé dans un état normal, elle l'appréciait encore plus. Sa vie de famille dont elle avait parlé était misérable, et depuis qu'elle était installée à la Wammy House et qu'elle avait rencontrée tout le monde, elle se sentait en paix. L était simplement la dernière pièce du puzzle qu'Alice voulait dans la nouvelle famille qu'elle avait rejoint. Il était finalement venu, et elle allait profiter de chaque moment de sa présence.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit de la pièce en sachant que le lendemain serait encore une meilleure journée.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<em>: Elle le tutoie et il la vouvoie... C'est tout à fait normal pour le moment ^^<br>_(2)_: "Ace" veut dire "As" en anglais bien sûr, ce qui renvoie au titre de cette fanfic ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai essayé de rendre le dialogue le plus fidèlement possible ^^.<br>Prochain chapitre: Fun in the Sun Part1 !  
>A la prochaine,<br>AraCookie**_**


	5. Fun in the sun Part1

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © <span>Tsugumi Ōba<span> et Takeshi Obata.  
>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty<br>Cette traduction © moi

Coucou! Me revoilà enfin pour le 5è chapitre de _An Ace up my Sleeve_! Oui oui je sais, je suis très en retard... *courbettes*.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>5. Fun in the Sun Part 1 <strong>_(Du fun ensoleillé Partie 1) _

Mello était assis à côté de Matt à la table de la salle à manger. Les autres enfants avaient déjà terminé le petit-déjeuner et profitaient d'un temps libre. Near n'était même pas descendu, dormant encore dans sa chambre. Les garçons avaient passé une longue nuit à nettoyer la cuisine, et cela se voyait. Matt et Mello ne pouvaient même pas penser à la nourriture qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Matt était trop occupé à perdre et reprendre conscience/commater et Mello pouvait seulement penser à celle qui s'était défilée. Alice avait tout à fait évité de les aider la nuit précédente, laissant Mello la maudire à chaque coup d'éponge. L'unique raison pour laquelle il était sorti de son lit était qu'il voulait se venger d'Alice. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Après quelques minutes, Alice jaillit de la porte de la porte d'entrée avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Salut les gars !

- Je vais te buter ! hurla Mello, bondissant de son siège et fondant sur elle. Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de peur. Elle détala vers l'autre côté de la table, à l'opposé de Mello

- Relax Mello, on ne peut pas résoudre ça autrement ? tenta-t-elle de proposer. Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard furieux qui aurait pu la paralyser, mais heureusement elle connaissait suffisamment Mello pour ne pas être intimidée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt laissa sa tête tomber sur la table et recommença à sombrer. Même si une bataille se déroulait en face de lui, il n'avait aucune énergie pour en profiter. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

- D'abord tu mets l'accident sur MON compte et ensuite tu te défiles pour le nettoyage ! Alors NON, je ne vais pas me calmer ! s'exclama Mello en se dirigeant vers la droite. Alice fila immédiatement dans l'autre direction pour garder suffisamment de distance entre eux.

- Tu as tout à fait raison d'être fâché contre moi, mais allez, c'était quand même vachement drôle, non ? dit-elle, repensant au désordre qu'ils avaient causé.

Mello grogna et se dirigea dans l'autre direction, ce qui fit bondir Alice hors de ses pensées et la fit s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

- Ok, ok ! J'ai compris. Et si on faisait un deal ? Je ferai ce que tu veux, promis, proposa Alice. Elle retint son souffle, regrettant tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mello s'arrêta net et réfléchit à sa proposition. L'offre avait du potentiel et des idées commençaient déjà à germer dans sa tête.

- D'accord, tu me revaudras ça, dit-il avec un air satisfait : c'était une victoire bien méritée. Alice soupira, mais s'estima tout de même chanceuse. Ce n'était jamais facile de négocier avec Mello, et elle venait d'échapper à un combat sanglant.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mello regarda Alice d'un air interrogateur. La connaissant, ce « quelque chose » allait probablement être complètement destructeur ou au contraire incroyablement amusant. En général, les événements finissaient des deux manières en même temps, mais cela n'était pas vraiment important : Mello avait mordu la seconde même où elle avait parlé de cette chose mystérieuse.

- C'est quoi ?

- D'abord tu réveilles Matt et Near, et puis vous vous mettez en maillots.

- _Quoi_ ? lâcha Mello, faisant sursauter Matt. Celui-ci se rassura en prenant une profonde inspiration. Pendant une seconde, il avait pensé que ce cri sourd était celui d'Alice se faisant poignarder à mort par Mello.

- Ah il est réveillé, ça en fait un de moins. Maintenant va réveiller Near et venez dans le jardin quand vous êtes prêts ! dit-elle en riant. Elle disparu ensuite par la porte de la cuisine, laissant Mello à sa tâche.

Dès qu'elle fut partie et que la pièce redevint calme, Matt relaissa tomber sa tête sur la table, retournant dans son état comateux.

- Matt ! cria Mello, se retournant vers son ami hors de combat.

* * *

><p>L était assis tranquillement en face de son ordinateur portable et faisait dérouler une liste de noms pour une affaire dont il prévoyait de s'occuper dans un futur proche. Watari se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux étaient littéralement collés sur le jardin, incapables de se détourner de ce qui était en train de s'y passer. L remarqua son comportement et leva le nez de son ordinateur. Il avait également observé Watari depuis qu'Alice avait rejoint l'orphelinat. A cause de sa personnalité unique, Watari avait du ajuster sa fonction de gardien, ce qui surprenait L. Depuis toutes ces années où il le fréquentait, c'était une de ses facettes qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

- Watari ? dit L soudainement, pour essayer de capter son attention.

- Je trouve incroyable la façon dont cela a changé, répondit Watari, en gardant son regard fixé sur le jardin.

- Tu fais référence à l'influence que Miss Alice a eu sur l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ?

Watari acquiesça

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, poursuivit L, pensant à la maison et à son ami. Je pense qu'elle influence les enfants positivement.

Watari approuva à nouveau. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui, même si elle avait déjà causé pas mal de dégâts. En vérité, il aimait le challenge qu'Alice représentait. Cela lui donnait une opportunité d'apprendre à gérer les gens comme elle.

L se releva de sa position assise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que c'était à cause de l'influence d'Alice qu'il se relevait et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Il savait que c'était Alice que Watari regardait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre suspect, à part lui-même, qui pouvait distraire Watari de cette manière. Et même durant cette conversation, Watari ne l'avait pas regardé une seul fois.

Quand L atteignit la fenêtre, Watari se déplaça pour lui donner plus d'espace pour voir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune manière de cacher les « idées géniales » d'Alice, il était donc absurde d'essayer de la couvrir. De plus, l'idée de cacher quelque chose à L faisait sourire Watari. C'était tout à fait impossible.

L regarda dehors et fut surpris

- Elle est vraiment intéressante, en effet, murmura-t-il pour lui même

* * *

><p>Cela avait presque semblé impossible à Mello de réveiller les deux garçons. Matt était particulièrement difficile, mais Near était encore pire. Le simple fait de devoir aller dans la chambre de Near le dégoutait, mais il devrait ensuite le toucher. Cette seule pensée donna un haut-le-cœur à Mello. Il avait une minuscule part de respect pour Near, et cela était uniquement basé sur son intellect. Pour tout le reste, il ne pouvait pas supporter le gosse.<p>

Même si la tâche avait été frustrante, Mello avait réussi la prouesse de les garder debout assez longtemps pour qu'ils mettent leurs maillots de bain et qu'ils se retrouvent à la cuisine. Au grand plaisir de Mello, Near était tombé deux fois sur le sol, hébété, en mettant son maillot. Pour tout le mal que Mello s'était donné en essayant de le relever, ça valait bien la peine de le voir dans cet état comateux.

- Donc, pourquoi on est en maillots ? demanda Matt en baillant. Il était réveillé mais son cerveau refusait d'y croire. Mello se tourna vers son ami, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Alice a dit qu'elle voulait nous montrer quelque chose et a dit d'enfiler nos maillots.

- Depuis quand t'as commencé à écouter Alice ? s'étonna Matt. Mello ignora la question, ne voulant pas pousser les investigations plus loin. Il s'était posé la question auparavant alors qu'il enfilait son maillot, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela ne comptait pas particulièrement. On suivait Alice ou on s'opposait à elle. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure.

Near chancelait un peu mais arrivait à grader son équilibre et à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Matt agrippait de temps en temps son épaule, de peur qu'il s'écroule.

- Bon, maintenant, direction le jardin, déclara Mello.

Il menait les deux garçons. Matt devait toujours tenir Near pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à la porte de derrière. Dès que Mello ouvrit la porte, Alice se trouvait déjà juste derrière, un énorme sourire sur son visage rosé.

- Vous allez aimer ça les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle, les tirant tous les trois à l'extérieur. En les regardant plus en détail, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Matt et Mello portaient des maillots d'hommes normaux tandis que Near portait un tee-shirt et une sorte de combinaison de plongée avec deux lignes blanches qui descendaient de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Le reste de la combinaison était bleu marine.

- Near ! Ce maillot est trop chou ! dit-elle, enjouée en fixant la combinaison. Il sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers Alice avec des yeux ravis.

- Merci.

- Tu rigoles ? Il a l'air ridicule ! rétorqua Mello, contrarié par le fait que Near ait été complimenté.

- Les combinaisons de plongées sont plus beaucoup plus fiables que les maillots que vous portez. Elles fournissent une isolation thermale, elles résistent aux écorchures et elles flottent. C'est beaucoup plus approprié pour l'activité aquatique qu'Alice a prévu pour vous.

Mello avait l'air de vouloir poignarder Near dans les tripes. Une des choses qui l'irritait le plus chez lui était sa manie d'utiliser des faits inutiles pour gagner une dispute. Pour Mello, Near ne faisait que frimer.

- Bon, on continue ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de maillot ? demanda Matt en regardant le choix vestimentaire d'Alice. Elle portait un jean clair et court et un débardeur marron qui dévoilait ses épaules bronzées (et bientôt brûlées) par le soleil.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'en ai pas encore, c'est les vêtements les plus adaptés que j'ai pu trouver, expliqua-t-elle.

- De toute façon qui serait déçu de ça ? dit Mello en haussant les épaules, croisant ses bras en même temps. Matt leva sa main en réponse.

- Quand même, ça ne doit pas être si que ça désagréable à regarder, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, fixant le débardeur d'Alice.

- Je sais ! Ce top _les_ met vraiment en valeur !

- Bordel, taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! s'écria Mello, son visage rougissant légèrement. Alice laissa le sujet de côté, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au plaisir qu'elle prenait à s'amuser avec eux. C'était juste un autre moment qu'elle garderait pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

- Ok, suivez-moi maintenant. Elle emmena les trois garçons vers le portail en métal noir qui entouré de haies. On pouvait légèrement entendre des rires d'enfants et des bruits d'écoulement d'eau un peu plus loin. Alice posa les mains sur les poignées du portail et fit face aux garçons.  
>- Les garçons, j'aimerais vous présenter… (Elle ouvrit le portail, bougeant le lierre vert qui le recouvrait et gênait auparavant leur vue)… le plus génial toboggan à eau de tous les temps !<p>

Les garçons furent bouche-bée quand ils le virent. Un toboggan à eau normal se trouvait habituellement sur le sol et s'étendait sur quelques mètres, mais celui qui se trouvait en face d'eux était beaucoup plus grand que cela **(1)**. C'était une rampe gigantesque, arrosée pour constamment, et posée sur une légère colline pour que les enfants descendent plus vite. La longueur du toboggan ne pouvait pas être déterminée de là où ils se trouvaient, mais ils pouvaient déjà dire qu'il faisait beaucoup plus que les quelques mètres habituels. Il y avait des bandes protectrices en caoutchouc **(2)** de chaque coté pour que les enfants puissent se lancer sur la rampe sans avoir peur de tomber en dévalant la colline.

- Venez jetez un coup d'œil de plus prêt, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la structure. Les trois autres la suivirent lentement, incertains sur la manière d'approcher le monstrueux toboggan. Quand Mello s'approcha et l'examina plus en détail, la structure sembla plus dynamique. Les bandes en caoutchouc sur les côtés de la rampe possédaient des trous à distance égale qui projetaient de l'eau pour rendre la descente encore plus rapide. Matt observa la longueur du toboggan et pu voir la fin en bas, au pied de la colline. Il lui donna plusieurs mètres de longueur. À la toute fin de la rampe se trouvait une piscine peu profonde, de la taille d'un grand étang ou d'un petit lac. Near regardait toute la structure avec un air respectueux et craintif à la fois, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait vraiment en face de lui.

- Vraiment terrible hein ? dit Alice, les sortant de leur abrutissement.

- Comment _tu_ as fait pour construire ça ? grogna Mello

- Je ne l'ai pas construit, j'ai juste eu l'idée. C'est Tinker qui l'a construit.

- Comment t'as fait pour qu'il le construise ? demanda Matt, qui savait que Tinker avait tendance à être assez indépendant dans ses projets et qu'il ne construirait jamais quelque chose qui ne lui était pas directement profitable.

- Je suis désolée, je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà expliqué, mais c'est Alice qui se trouve devant toi! ricana-t-elle en regardant Matt.

- Ok, c'est pas grave, soupira-t-il.

Tous les enfants étaient dehors en maillot, riant et courant dans tous les sens. Lea et Liam foncèrent sur le toboggan aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et ils sautèrent en même temps, atterrissant sur leurs ventres, la tête la première. On pouvait entendre leurs rires tout le long de leur descente. Linda, une petite fille de 8 ans particulièrement douée en art, attrapa Charlie et se dépêcha pour qu'ils soient les suivants à glisser le long de la rampe.

Les enfants qui se reposaient étaient assis à des tables sur le côté et mangeaient un assortiment de snacks et autres gâteries. Des parasols étaient ouverts près de chaque table pour bloquer les rayons du soleil et empêcher les plus fragiles de ne se faire des coups de soleil. Puisque la plupart des enfants sortaient peu, ils passaient leur temps sous les parasols. Alice semblait cependant ne pas se soucier du coup de soleil qui se formait sur ses épaules et son visage. Elle considérait cela comme une rougeur naturelle appliquée sur ses joues, avec une solide dose de vitamine D en prime.

- Mello, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? proposa Alice en donnant une tape sur son dos nu, le faisant grimacer. Il cligna des yeux en se retournant brusquement sur Alice. Son sourire disparu quand elle remarqua le changement soudain d'attitude de Mello. Une seconde après, elle commença à courir, sachant très bien que si elle ne s'échappait pas, Mello allait encore la tuer.

- Hé ! cria Mello, lui courant après. En général, Alice avait des facilités à creuser la distance entre elle et Mello, mais cette fois elle était en train de perdre la course. Mello était déterminé à gagner, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la rattraper.

- Merde ! jura Alice quand elle vit que Mello était juste derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la stoppa net. Bloquant ses bras sur ses côtés, Mello la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers le toboggan.

- Non non nooooon ! Alice, paniquée, essaya de se libérer de son étreinte. Il était peut-être plus jeune qu'elle, mais il était plus grand et beaucoup plus fort.

Tous les enfants regardèrent Mello qui la trainait vers la rampe. Ils riaient tous et s'esclaffaient, regardant Alice se débattre dans les bras de Mello.

- BANDE DE TRAITRES! cria-t-elle aux enfants. Ils ne firent que rire encore plus.

Mello atteint la rampe, il la souleva encore plus haut, et la lança sur le ventre. Elle hurla alors que l'eau renforçait encore sa vitesse. Elle se cacha les yeux à la sortie du toboggan pour stopper l'eau qui l'engloutissait. De l'eau sortit à sa gauche et à sa droite quand elle tomba dans l'étang peu profond.

Matt et Near rejoignirent Mello et restèrent bouche-bée à la vue de l'œuvre de Mello. Quand Alice s'arrêta complètement, elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais elle se ratatina, faisant jaillir de l'eau autour d'elle.

- C'était tout à fait puéril, dit Near tout en regardant la nouvelle tentative d'Alice pour se relever. Mello fronça les sourcils.

…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Near dévalait à son tour le toboggan à eau sur le dos, de l'eau jaillissant de tous les côtés. Alice le vit descendre et paniqua un peu. Il atteint l'eau et heurta Alice de plein fouet, la faisant à nouveau s'écrouler. Mello frappa dans ses mains, satisfait de les avoir eu tous les deux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ravi de toute sa vie. Matt était toujours à côté de lui, à quatre pattes, riant aux éclats de manière incontrôlable. Toute la scène était hilarante, il n'en pouvait plus.

Alice inspira une grande bouffé d'air en faisant surface, Near était sur ses genoux et semblait défait. L'eau atteignait seulement sa taille quand elle s'assit, mais elle et Near étaient complètement trempés de la tête aux pieds. Les cheveux de Near étaient collés sur son visage et ceux d'Alice subissaient le même sort, collés à ses épaules et son cou. Quand elle se remit enfin de la descente animée qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Même si Mello avait réussi à l'attraper, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le bonheur réchauffer son cœur. Rien de cela ne serait jamais arrivé dans son ancienne maison.

Les enfants en haut de la colline virent qu'elle n'avait rien et poussèrent des cris d'enthousiasme. Voulant tous la rejoindre, ils bondirent tous sur la rampe et descendirent à une vitesse qui inquiéta Alice.

- Oh oh… Elle paniqua. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était une vague d'enfants se dirigeant directement vers elle. Avec toute l'énergie qu'elle put rassembler, Alice se pencha sur Near pour le protéger. Les enfants heurtèrent Alice d'un coup, les entrainant plus loin dans l'étang. Mello les entendit tous rire d'un coup, chacun d'entre eux s'amusant dans l'étendue d'eau avec Alice. Dans la mêlée des rires on entendit les ronflements qu'Alice produisait parfois en riant. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Pour le truc du « toboggan à eau », en fait, c'est un genre de bâche remplie d'eau et parfois de savon et c'est à même le sol. Le principe est de se lancer dessus. Ici c'est le même genre mais c'est penché. Appelons donc ça un toboggan ^^

**(2)** : Il y a des sortes de bandes protectrices (comme des protections d'auto-tamponneuses) sur le toboggan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ouf! Voilà le 5è chapitre enfin traduit en corrigé. Certaines tournures vous ont peut-être paru étranges... J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et j'ai du mettre la traduction sur le côté.<br>Les prochains chapitres suivront fin juin, mi-juillet, et en août. Les examens s'annoncent les amis... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai fidèle à ma mission! (même si j'ai genre... une quarantaine de chapitres de retard sur la version originale xD). _****_J'espère que vous avez tout de même profité de la lecture!  
>A la prochaine!<br>Aracookie  
><em>**


	6. Fun in the Sun Part2

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © <span>Tsugumi Ōba<span> et Takeshi Obata.  
>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty<br>Cette traduction © moi

PS : la traduction de ce chapitre a été lente et laborieuse... Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même !

* * *

><p><strong>6. Fun in the Sun Part 2 <strong>_Du fun ensoleillé - Partie 2_

- A vos marques, un…deux…TROIS!

Alice et Mello foncèrent vers le toboggan pour voir qui l'atteindrait en premier. Mello tituba mais ils parvinrent à la rampe et sautèrent sur le ventre la tête la première. Mello menait grâce à l'eau qui le faisait glisser plus vite. A la fin, ils firent jaillir des gerbes d'eau partout, les ralentissant dans leur course.

Matt s'assit à l'une des tables et alluma un de ses jeux, en écoutant Alice pousser des cris de victoire. Il entendit ensuite Mello crier qu'elle se trompait et qu'il était le gagnant légitime. Leur petite bataille continua quelque temps, mais s'arrêta quand les enfants commencèrent à descendre vers eux. Mello et Alice crièrent en chœur et bondirent hors de l'eau pour les éviter. Matt sourit en entendant les rires malicieux des enfants qui avaient essayé de les heurter.

Near s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, les cheveux enfin secs. Quand il était sorti de l'étang avec Alice, il s'était précipité à l'ombre et s'était secoué pour se sécher. Il était content qu'elle l'ait protégé, mais tout aussi mécontent que Mello l'ait lancé du haut de la colline sans le prévenir. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal qui méritait cette punition. Mais maintenant qu'il était en sécurité sous un parasol, il repensait à cela d'une façon plus paisible.

- Laisse tomber Mello ! J'ai gagné et ton petit cerveau de génie le sait très bien ! dit Alice en remontant la colline, de l'eau coulant sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

- J'ai des témoins qui peuvent prouver le contraire !

- Oh, n'engage pas de poursuites contre moi, Blondinette !

- T'es blonde aussi, idiote !

- Alors, on s'amuse ? gloussa Matt, en quittant son jeu des yeux pour les regarder eux.

- Ouaip ! Tu devrais nous rejoindre ! répondit Alice tout sourire en abandonnant aussitôt sa petite bagarre. Matt se réjouit de voir au combien elle était dynamique. En plus, la vue d'Alice dans des vêtements détrempés n'avait rien de désagréable non plus.

- Je m'amuse déjà très bien ici en vous regardant.

- Oh pitié, tu n'as fait que fixer mes fesses depuis le début !

- Et c'est drôle ! ricana Matt en retournant à son jeu vidéo.

- Je trouve que cette scène est très intéressante.  
>La voix de L avait résonné soudainement. Tous quatre se retournèrent vers le portail et trouvèrent L et Watari, les yeux fixés sur le toboggan à eau.<p>

- L ! s'écria Alice, heureuse de savoir que lui aussi était présent. L se tourna vers elle. La première observation qu'il fit fut qu'Alice était complètement trempée. Elle ne portait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler conventionnellement un maillot, mais elle était tout de même allée dans l'eau. En organisant ses pensées, il conclut qu'elle était du genre à toujours vouloir faire ce qu'elle aimait, peu importe les conditions.

- T'as jeté un coup d'œil à ça ? C'est génial n'est ce pas ? se venta-t-elle en s'approchant de L.  
>En la voyant arriver, il remarqua le rose sur ses joues, nez et épaules. Elle était en train de développer un coup de soleil qui n'avait pas l'air de l'alarmer outre mesure.<p>

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, Miss Alice, répondit L en regardant de nouveau le toboggan géant. Watari était également impressionné. Il regardait des enfants bondir sur la très longue rampe et la dévaler à toute allure. Cela le réjouissait de voir qu'ils s'amusaient autant. C'était une facette d'eux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils avaient déjà joué ensemble avant, bien sûr, mais pas de cette façon.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda Alice à L en espérant qu'il le ferait.  
>L la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit une lueur d'espoir briller en eux<strong>.<strong> Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il pensa presque à faire une descente, mais il recouvrit très vite ses pensées et réalisa à quel point cela aurait semblé ridicule. Il n'était pas du genre physique et, s'il pouvait éviter l'exercice, il l'évitait. De plus, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'eau. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on jouait dans l'eau alors que celle-ci n'offrait que des désavantages aux nageurs. L'eau rendait impossible une locomotion efficace, transformant n'importe quel baigneur en une proie facile. Enfin, les statistiques sur le nombre de noyades de personnes isolées rebuteraient n'importe quelle personne censée à l'idée de se baigner dans des larges étendues d'eau.

- Non, merci. Je vais juste observer à distance.

Alice haussa les épaules, déçue. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle avait espéré que L était le genre de personne à adorer les descentes le long de toboggans à eau. Mais elle devait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'essaierait pas encore de le convaincre plus tard.

- C'est embêtant. Je descendrai avec toi si tu veux ? Alice revenait à la charge. L sourit à ses tentatives pour lui faire essayer le toboggan. Elle était du genre persévérant et obstiné. Il en prit note mentalement.

- Aussi attirant que ça ait l'air, je pense que je préfèrerais une part de gâteau à la place, dit-il en s'enfuyant vers la table couverte de snacks et autres sucreries.

- Fais ce que tu veux alors, soupira Alice. L l'ignora et prit un gâteau qui lui semblait bon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Alice. C'est sa manière d'être, expliqua Watari en espérant de lui remonter le moral. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Vous voulez essayer ?

- Oh Ciel ! Non ! Je pense être trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Alice éclata de rire. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour s'amuser.

L posa une chaise entre Matt et Near et posa sa part de gâteau devant lui. Il s'assit de sa manière habituelle et pris une fourchette. Near et Matt étaient paralysés : ils étaient incapables d'assimiler que l'homme qui ne leur avait parlé qu'une fois via un ordinateur se tenait juste à côté d'eux, en train de manger un cake. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu beaucoup la veille, tenus par leur corvée de nettoyage. Techniquement, c'était donc leur première vraie confrontation avec L. Celui-ci remarqua leurs regards et se pencha de nouveau sur le gâteau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir ma part, mais il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres là-bas, déclara-t-il finalement en pointant du doigt la table sur laquelle se trouvaient les gâteaux. Near détourna rapidement le regard pour éviter l'embarras. Matt frissonna un peu mais retrouva très vite sa voix.

- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- MATT ! cria Alice. Il sursauta et la regarda. Elle se tenait à côté de la rampe.  
>ETEINDS CE STUPIDE JEU ET VIENS T'AMUSER POUR DE VRAI !<p>

Matt se massa les tempes et rit pour lui-même. Si seulement elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire lui paraissait malsain… mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre d'idées germer dans sa tête. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse parler avec L. Mello était à côté d'elle et lui jetait un regard gêné. Il plaignit Matt, sachant qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

- As-tu des problèmes de concentration maintenant qu'il y a une jeune femme dans la maison ? demanda L, en cassant d'un coup la tension environnante. Matt se tourna vers L, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de questions de sa part. De tous les sujets de conversation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec le plus grand détective du monde, il avait fallu que cela porte sur ses besoins biologiques. Ca avait beau être cocasse, Matt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu.

- Pour être honnête, Alice agit plus comme une enfant que la plupart des autres pensionnaires.

- Je vois. Mais au point de vue physique, as-tu des difficultés de concentration ?

Matt se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'esclaffa. L était beaucoup plus direct qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Hé bien, je ne la trouve pas repoussante, si cela répond à la question.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ton honnêteté est la bienvenue.

- J'aime la compagnie d'Alice, dit soudain Near qui venait de retrouver sa voix. Il sortit une petite voiture de nulle part et commença à jouer avec. L se tourna vers son successeur avec intérêt. Il savait que Near était aussi « sociable » que lui, cela l'étonnait donc de l'entendre parler sans même qu'on lui pose une question.

- Cela te distrait-tu de quelque façon que ce soit ?

Near arrêta sa petite voiture et regarda L dans les yeux. L fut encore plus stupéfait. Le niveau de confiance en soi que Near avait acquis depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé était étonnant.

- J'estime que mon niveau de travail est le même qu'avant l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle n'influence absolument pas mes études.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre.  
>L regarda de nouveau son bout de gâteau en face de lui. Matt frissonna légèrement en voyant à quel point les deux garçons qui se tenaient devant lui étaient similaires.<p>

L leva son regard vers Alice. Elle courait rapidement à travers la pelouse, les yeux remplis d'adrénaline. Une dizaine d'enfants lui couraient après, riant et criant son nom.

- Quelqu'un à l'aide ! Les petits monstres vont me manger ! cria-t-elle. Les enfants rirent de plus belle et commencèrent à grogner comme de vrais monstres. Elle rattrapa Mello et se cacha derrière lui pour se protéger.

- Hé ! cria celui-ci, ennuyé

- Protège-moi Mello ! Alice continuait sur sa lancée. Les enfants coururent vers Mello et rugirent. Mello les fixa, sans vraiment savoir comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Alice vu qu'il était distrait et opta pour sa seconde option de fuite.

- SACRIFICE ! Hurla-t-elle en poussant Mello en avant et en fonçant dans l'autre direction. Mello heurta presque le sol, mais il se rattrapa à temps. Les pensionnaires s'esclaffèrent de plus belle en passant à côté de lui en poursuivant Alice.

- Bordel, Alice ! Arrête de me faire chier ! aboya Mello en partant aussi à sa poursuite.

- TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE ? demanda Alice, paniquée, en réalisant que Mello avait rejoint les enfants qui la poursuivaient.

- Depuis combien de temps Mello a-t-il des idées meurtrières concernant Alice ? demanda soudain L en regardant la poursuite qui changeait de sens. Matt leva aussi la tête vers la scène et gloussa.

- Probablement dès le deuxième jour de l'arrivée l'Alice.

- Cela ne t'inquiète-t-il pas ?

Matt ne plus pu se retenir. Il éclata de rire à l'image de Mello essayant de tuer Alice.

- Il ne la tuerait jamais pour de vrai.

- Vraiment ? murmura L en prenant une bouchée de gâteau et en regardant Mello qui essayait de rattraper Alice. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers le toboggan dans l'espoir de se protèger. Quand elle bondit dessus, Mello lui attrapa le bras, les forçant à dévaler une fois de plus la rampe. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les deux jeunes heurter l'eau à l'arrivée. Des vagues partirent dans toutes les directions alors qu'ils pataugeaient dans l'eau.

- L, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire avant de partir ? demanda Watari, qui s'était retrouvé derrière lui pendant qu'il regardait la scène.

- Non. Merci Watari.  
>Il prit une autre bouchée. Watari s'inclina et retourna vers la maison. Bien qu'il avait lui aussi envie de rester regarder, il avait du travail. De toute façon, il y avait des caméras partout, il pourrait donc les visionner plus tard s'il le souhaitait.<p>

Alors que Watari quittait la scène, Alice et Mello apparurent sur le sommet de la colline, répandant de l'eau sur leur chemin. Elle dirigea son regard vers L et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elle haletait après sa course, mais son sourire ne semblait jamais quitter son visage. Les enfants se regroupèrent près d'elle, mettant fin à sa connexion avec L. Tous joyeux, ils se mirent à parler avec elle. Mello se trouvait à côté d'elle et semblait vouloir prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle plaisanta avec eux, mais leur fit un signe pour les disperser. Elle avait besoin d'une pause et leur demanda quelques minutes de répit. Quand les jeunes se décidèrent à partir, elle regarda de nouveau L. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée du regard, même en mangeant.

Alice, totalement essoufflée et affamée, décida qu'il était temps de se poser et de casser la croute. Elle balaya du regard la table recouverte de snacks et commença à saliver pour de bon. Elle passa devant Mello et se dirigea vers la table.

- T'abandonnes déjà ? lui demanda Mello dans un souffle, tout en marchant derrière elle.

- Besoin… manger, répondit-elle sans se laisser distraire de son objectif. Mello haussa les épaules et la regarda prendre un plat de fruits. Les oranges semblaient être son plat favori. Mello savait que c'était une vraie obsession chez elle. Chaque matin, elle prenait le même petit-déjeuner.

Satisfaite de son choix, elle se dirigea vers la table près de laquelle les trois autres garçons se trouvaient. Matt vit Mello arriver et poussa une chaise avec son pied. Mello s'assit. Alice se mit entre Near et lui. Elle était juste en face de L, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle frappa dans ses mains et fixa son orange avec joie.

Le regard de Mello passa d'Alice au fruit. Avant que celle-ci puisse plonger dedans, il prit un des quartiers d'orange et l'avala. Elle le regarda avec horreur manger le morceau volé de son fruit favori.

- Hé ! Elle saisit le visage de Mello et appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses joues pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de la repousser en lui serrant les bras.

- Rends-le moi, sale voleur ! aboya-t-elle encore. L regarda le combat avec amusement. Alice avait une bonne accroche sur le visage de Mello, ce qui l'empêchait de la repousser sans lui faire mal. Il conclut que Matt avait raison quand il vit que Mello n'essayait pas de la blesser alors qu'elle était clairement en train de l'étrangler. Même si son successeur était dur et brutal, Alice l'avait transformé comme elle l'avait fait avec Near. Elle lui avait appris la patience. C'était un exploit extraordinaire qu'elle avait accompli en à peine un mois.

- Etes-vous actuellement ensemble dans une relation amoureuse ? demanda soudainement L en posant sa fourchette sur son assiette vide.  
>Mello recracha le quartier d'orange sous le choc et Alice fit une grimace de dégout en voyant le morceau heurter la table.<p>

- QUOI ? Mello s'étrangla presque en regardant L, qui le fixa en retour avec ses grands yeux curieux.

- Ma question était-elle floue ?

- Non, on ne se voit pas de cette façon, répondit Alice à la place de Mello. Celui-ci était toujours sans voix, incapable d'assimiler la question de L.

- Vous avez l'air très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, continua Lqui croyait Alice puisque Mello l'avait assez bien confirmé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

- Oui, c'est parce que je ne crois pas à l'espace personnel **(1)**, donc il _fallait _qu'il devienne à l'aise avec moi, il n'avait pas le choix, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un autre fruit de son plat et en l'examinant avec attention. Elle le fourra ensuite dans sa bouche et mâcha lentement. Elle voulait que le goût sucré reste le plus longtemps possible.

- Sans blague, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où t'as débarqué dans ma chambre, dit Matt en éteignant son jeu vidéo. Cela ne servait plus à rien de jouer puisque tout le monde le distrayait.

- Ta chambre est juste à côté de la mienne. Parfois, j'oublie où est ma chambre, expliqua Alice après avoir avalé son fruit.

- Tu m'es rentrée dedans il y a deux jours… Matt soupira mais sourit. Même si Alice était épuisante, il se sentait toujours détendu près d'elle, même quand elle entrait dans sa chambre sans sa permission.

- Ouais, hé ben je m'ennuyais, c'est tout, dit-elle en souriant et en prenant un autre fruit. L trouvait tout cela encore plus intriguant. En un jour, il avait déjà découvert beaucoup de choses au sujet d'Alice. Pas d'étonnement à ce qu'elle s'intègre si bien, même après avoir seulement vécu un petit mois à l'orphelinat.

- Vous vous ennuyez souvent ? poursuivi L.

- Jamais ! J'adore cet endroit. Je suis là depuis un mois et je n'ai même pas encore vu toutes les pièces ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est parce que tu ne peux pas aller dans toutes les pièces, grogna Mello, qui se remettait finalement de son choc.

- Oh pitié… Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

L la regarda prendre encore un autre fruit. Il avait beaucoup d'autres questions qu'il voulait lui poser, mais il ne comptait pas l'interroger devant tout le monde. Il devrait attendre la soirée pour parler de nouveau avec elle.

- Au fait, L, j'ai entendu dire que tu vivais ici avant, c'est vrai ? demanda soudain Alice, prête à poser des questions à son tour. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de répondre à des questions, mais il y avait tellement de choses à propos de L qu'elle voulait savoir... Pour elle, se mêler des affaires des autres était une seconde nature.

- C'est exact.  
>L devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il était entouré d'enfants surdoués qui déduisaient de manière aussi analytique que lui. Il répondrait donc de la façon la plus prudente possible.<p>

- Et quand as-tu quitté la Wammy's House ?

- J'ai toujours pu quitter l'orphelinat dès que je le souhaitais.

- Attends ! Même enfant tu travaillais comme détective ?

- Oui.  
>Il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand l'expression d'Alice passa de neutre à stupéfaite.<p>

- Ca a du être horrible !

C'était au tour de L d'être surpris

- Horrible ?

- Oui. Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à travailler. Tu ne devais probablement pas t'amuser très souvent…, soupira Alice en regardant L avec un air de pitié.  
>De tous les regards que L avait reçu depuis des années, comme le « fameux regard gêné » ou un regard de pur étonnement par rapport à ses talents, jamais une seule fois il n'avait été pris en pitié. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui.<p>

- Je trouve mon travail _amusant_, répondit-il en essayant d'argumenter.

- Maintenant, je suis sûre que oui, mais quand tu étais petit, qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tes temps libres ?

L dut réfléchir un bout de temps à cela. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps libre, donc la réponse était difficile à donner. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion, L en trouva une correcte.

- Je mangeais du gâteau

- Ce n'est pas du temps libre, c'est ce que tu manges !

- C'est différent. Je mange du sucré quand je ne travaille pas, et donc je mange du sucré quand j'ai du temps libre.

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question !

Les trois garçons regardaient L et Alice discuter. Ils étaient stupéfaits de voir qu'Alice était très décontractée avec L, et vice versa. Du moins, pour ce qu'ils considéraient comme le niveau standard de confort de L.

- Vous m'avez demandé ce que je fais pendant mon temps libre, et je vous ai donné ma réponse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous frustre.

Alice se frappa le front et secoua la tête

- Laisse tomber, changeons juste de sujet.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter notre conversation

- Si on continue comme ça, tu vas penser du mal de moi…

- Je n'aurais aucune raison de penser du mal de vous, mais si nous devons stopper notre conversation maintenant, je n'objecterai pas.

Alice soupira et regarda de nouveau son fruit. L était difficile à percer. Même si elle avait auparavant comparé L à Near, elle voyait qu'ils étaient très différents. Near était beaucoup plus facile à approcher, même si le faire parler relevait d'une autre paire de manches. L, d'un autre côté, n'avait aucun problème pour parler, cependant les informations qu'il décidait de divulguer étaient limitées. Alors, Alice n'avait plus qu'une option. Elle allait devoir devenir agressive. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Mello en entrant de force dans son espace personnel, Alice allait tourner autour de L continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. L'amitié était une chose facile pour Alice, mais elle était toujours partante pour relever un défi quand l'un d'eux se présentait à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_**L'espace le plus proche d'une personne. On peut être plus ou moins proche d'une personne (au niveau de l'espace) selon qu'il s'agit d'un étranger, d'une connaissance, d'un ami proche ou d'un(e) petit(e) ami(e). Bref, vous comprenez le système. Alice est du genre « tactile » xD.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà la deuxième partie de "Fun in the sun"... Si vous avez trouvé que certaines phrases étaient étrangement formulées, c'est normal. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à traduire ces deux chapitres car ils ne m'inspiraient pas beaucoup et contenaient beaucoup "d'actions physiques". J'ai entamé le chapitre suivant, "Interrogated once again", chapitre dont la traduction m'a jusqu'ici semblé très simple, je devrais donc le publier assez rapidement, mais je ne préfère pas donner de délai précis.<strong>_

Encore sincèrement désolée pour cet énorme retard...


	7. Interrogated once again

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata.<br>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty  
>Cette traduction © moi<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogated once again<strong> _Nouvelle interrogation_

Alice enleva la serviette qui lui couvrait la tête. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides après sa douche, mais elle les laisserait sécher naturellement. Il se faisait tard et elle se sentait complètement usée après une journée entière de jeux à l'extérieur avec les enfants. Ils avaient tous déjà diné et s'étaient retirés dans leur chambres, probablement pour étudier leurs cours du lendemain. Leur pause se terminait, et Alice devrait trouver une autre manière de passer le temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leurs cours.

Watari lui avait proposé de suivre des cours elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les égaler en aucune manière. Elle considérait son diplôme du secondaire comme largement suffisant pour elle. Quelque chose de plus lui ferait exploser le crâne. De plus, en trainant avec les enfants depuis aussi longtemps, elle apprenait de nouvelles choses. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas besoin de suivre des leçons si elle apprenait déjà des enfants.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla l'ouvrir pour savoir qui voulait lui parler. A sa grande surprise, c'était L qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte dans ses jeans et t-shirt blanc habituels. Alice commençait à se demander si c'était tout ce qu'il possédait.

Elle n'était pas la seule à juger l'apparence. L observait aussi son choix de vêtements avec attention. Il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un pyjama, mais comme précédemment dans la journée, elle portait un short en coton et un débardeur. Il en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer.

- L ? dit Alice, rappelant L à son objectif initial.

- Pardon de vous déranger, Miss Alice, mais j'aimerais continuer notre conversation de l'autre soir.

- Oh oui, sans problème. Alice mit une mèche de cheveu trempée derrière son oreille.  
>Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser « Miss » devant mon prénom… et tu peux aussi arrêter de me vouvoyer <strong>(1)<strong>. J'ai essayé d'arrêter Watari, mais je pense qu'il ne peut pas, c'est dans sa nature…

- D'accord. Alice donc. Viens avec moi s'il te plait. L voulait reprendre l'interrogatoire le plus vite possible, ce qui surprit Alice.

L s'éloigna de sa porte et se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient déjà parlé auparavant. Alice retourna très vite dans sa chambre pour prendre les draps de son lit. Elle le suivit ensuite dans le hall. Le temps qu'elle le rattrape, il était déjà dans la pièce et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Une théière et deux tasses se trouvaient sur la table, une pleine de thé vert et l'autre vide. La tasse remplie se trouvait devant la place qu'Alice avait occupée la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé.

L rapprocha la tasse vide et se servit du thé. Il y avait un bol de sucres juste à côté, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à L pour les prendre et les mettre dans son thé. Alice commença légèrement à s'inquiéter au 15eme sucre. Elle était déjà surprise par la quantité de chocolat que Mello pouvait ingurgiter en un jour, mais L mangeait beaucoup plus de sucre. C'était quasiment incroyable de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait fourrer dans son estomac sans prendre un poil de graisse.

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait, demanda L poliment.

A la place de s'asseoir sur la chaise à gauche du canapé, Alice se laissa tomber sur l'autre côté de celui-ci. Depuis que L était arrivé à l'orphelinat, Alice profitait de chaque moment qu'elle avait pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Elle avait utilisé la même méthode « claustrophobe » avec les autres enfants, et L allait devoir s'habituer à la voir tout le temps près de lui.

Il remarqua son changement de siège, mais n'y pensa pas trop. De toutes les observations qu'il avait faites d'elle, il semblait qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'espace personnel. Aussi innocent et frais que cela puisse être, L devait conserver son passé et son présent aussi secrets que possible, et spécialement en présence de la fille d'une famille très connue dans la politique.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu vas me demander cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en rapprochant sa tasse de thé de son nez pour en sentir la délicieuse odeur. Elle avait posé son drap sur ses genoux, créant ainsi un environnement chaleureux qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Même si beaucoup de personnes ne le croyaient pas, une des choses qu'Alice préférait faire était de simplement se relaxer dans une pièce agréable et chaude, avec peut-être un livre ou un puzzle. Elle aimait les choses simples, même si elle avait grandi dans un environnement qui était tout sauf simple.

- La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, nous avons évoqué ta relation avec tes parents, ainsi que l'issue de celle-ci. J'aimerais passer à toi maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas te garantir que je saurai répondre, mais continue. Alice sourit, imitant la phrase de L de la fois précédente. Il l'ignora et entra directement dans le sujet.

- Il y a une raison pour que Watari t'ai amenée ici.

Alice avala une gorgée de son thé et marqua une pause. Elle savait que la conversation allait forcément s'orienter vers cela, mais dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas envie de l'évoquer. C'était un sujet dont il était difficile de parler, du moins cela dépendait de la personne avec qui elle en parlait. Elle ne connaissait pas assez L, et elle ne savait pas où cette conversation allait la mener.

- Tu as mentionné à Watari que tu pouvais communiquer avec les défunts.

Alice inspira et hocha la tête. L la regarda avec attention alors que différentes émotions traversaient son visage. Elle semblait mal à l'aise à ce moment, mais L devait aborder le sujet. Ce serait à lui seul de déterminer si elle disait la vérité ou si elle était complètement folle.

- Je ne sais pas tout ce que Watari t'a dit, mais oui, je peux parler avec les esprits. J'ai un côté medium..., continua-t-elle en voyant que le visage de L ne trahissait absolument aucune émotion à propos de ce qu'elle disait. En général, c'était à ce moment que les gens la regardaient comme si elle était folle, mais L gardait un visage neutre. C'était un point positif pour Alice, mais elle pouvait encore dire qu'il ne la croyait pas complètement. Aucun vrai détective avec un minimum d'intelligence ne la croirait, à moins d'avoir une preuve. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve à lui donner, seulement ses paroles.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment cette habilité est apparue, dit-il en reprenant une gorgée de son thé. Il grimaça et ajouta plus de sucre.

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle ? s'étonna Alice. La plupart du temps, les gens arrivaient à cette conclusion, et elle pensait donc naturellement que L réagirait aussi comme cela.

- « Folle » a plusieurs significations, Alice. Ta personnalité serait considérée comme déjantée par un large pourcentage de la population, mais la vraie question ici devrait plutôt être de savoir si tu es mentalement stable ou non. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, donc qui dit que voir des esprits est forcément impossible ? Le cerveau est un organe très complexe, et beaucoup de ses capacités restent encore des mystères. Pour le moment, je vais juste écouter ce que tu as à dire et je viendrai à une conclusion quand j'aurai pesé tous les faits et les indices. Continue, s'il-te-plait.

Alice était sans voix. Même si L ne montrait aucun signe extérieur de son opinion à ce sujet, Alice pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il allait réellement lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Oubliant ses derniers mots, Alice commença son explication.

- Hé bien, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire si ça s'est vraiment _développé_, puisque je vois des morts depuis que je suis toute petite. Cette habilité a toujours embarrassé mes parents. C'est pour ça que peu de personnes savent que j'existe, si tu te posais des questions sur cette partie.

L hocha la tête lentement pour montrer qu'il lui accordait de l'attention. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas apparue dans sa base de données aussi souvent qu'il pensait qu'elle le ferait, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi. La famille était probablement tombée de haut quand elle leur avait appris qu'elle pouvait voir des esprits. Aucune famille de politiciens aussi importante ne serait respectée s'ils avaient une fille qui parlait au vide.

- Et comment communiques-tu avec les esprits ?

- Hé bien, c'est le problème ils viennent à moi à l'improviste. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle vraiment.

- Tu en vois souvent ?

Alice dut réfléchir un moment à la question. Il lui semblait que cela dépendait des moments. Des mois pouvaient parfois passer sans que des esprits interagissent avec elle, et parfois il pouvait en apparaitre un toutes les heures.

- Je suppose que ça dépend des moments. Les revenants viennent et partent en suivant leurs propres horaires.

- Intéressant…, marmonna L avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa tasse remplie de sucre. Alice ne pouvait même plus voir le thé. Il ressemblait davantage à du sucre liquide, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Elle aimait le sucre, mais pas plus que ce que son estomac pouvait en supporter.

Après avoir avalé son sucre, L regarda de nouveau Alice.

- Tu as dit que tu étais médium, ce qui ne désigne pas seulement l'habilité de quelqu'un de voir les morts. « Medium » est un terme utilisé pour un spectre d'habilités bien plus large utilisées par l'esprit. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as d'autres capacités que celle de voir les revenants ?

- Wow, tu comprends vite, s'exclama Alice avec admiration. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point il l'écoutait bien. Elle-même n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle utilisait ce terme pour se décrire.

- Evidemment. Je ne serais pas reconnu comme le plus grand détective du monde si je ne pouvais pas relever une phrase aussi simple que ça.

- Oh, je vois que tu es aussi modeste. Tu es plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Réponds juste à la question, Alice. Ce serait bénéfique pour toi si tu coopérais avec celui qui te donne le bénéfice du doute.

- Je rigolais, répondit simplement Alice pour sa défense. L n'eut aucune réaction à cela. Il était trop absorbé dans la conversation pour se soucier de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

- Tu as raison, j'ai d'autres habilités, dit Alice en soupirant. Je peux « sentir des choses ». C'est la meilleure expression que je puisse utiliser.

- Donne-moi un exemple.

- Ok. Si tu me donnais une chemise de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, je pourrais probablement avoir des idées de ce que cette personne a vécu ou a fait. Des trucs du genre. Alice essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation. C'était compliqué, mais c'était le seul exemple auquel elle pouvait penser.

- Contrôles-tu cette capacité ou est-ce aussi imprévisible que les apparitions d'esprits ?

- Je pense que je peux le contrôler, mais il y a des moments où ça vient de nulle part.

L baissa le regard vers sa tasse vide. Il devait examiner tout ce qu'Alice lui disait avec attention. Il avait déjà parlé à des _médiums_ auparavant, mais il n'en n'avait jamais pensé grand-chose. En général, il apparaissait qu'ils avaient juste des hallucinations. Alice avait beau être très charismatique, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'handicap. Et elle disait la vérité, pour ce que L avait entendu jusque-là. Il n'y avait pas de fluctuation dans sa voix et ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas fuyants comme ils l'auraient été si elle avait menti.

- Très bien, Alice. Je pense que la prochaine étape devrait être l'expérience, déclara-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Comme celle que Watari m'a fait passer le premier jour ? demanda Alice, en repensant à sa première interrogation avec Watari. Il le lui avait fait passer avant d'avoir l'occasion de venir à la Wammy House. Dans ce test, il lui avait donné une photo d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sur base de cette image, elle avait du écrire tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit à son sujet. A la fin, Watari avait été impressionné par ce qu'elle avait déduit de la photo.

- Oui, juste comme ce dernier test. Mais seulement, cette fois, je vais te donner la photo moi-même.

- Ok, répondit Alice, déterminée à prouver à L qu'elle disait la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'espérer qu'elle puisse tirer quelque chose de la photo. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il la croie.

L prit un dossier derrière lui et le plaça sur la table basse à côté de la théière. Il l'ouvrit en le tenant comme s'il contenait quelque maladie, en sortit une grande photo avec deux doigts et la donna à Alice. Elle prit lentement la photo et la retourna sous tous les anglespour en avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. Pendant qu'elle regardait l'image, L attrapa un petit bloc-notes qu'il fit glisser sur la table avec un stylo, vers Alice.

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la photo sur laquelle se tenait un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs en épis et des piercings partout sur les lèvres et les oreilles. Il ressemblait à un délinquant moyen avec des restes d'acné sur le visage.

- Tu as besoin d'un nom ? demanda L, qui regardait Alice avec attention pour observer sa technique. Elle devint pâle pendant une seconde et retint son souffle. Elle ne pensait même pas à essayer de se concentrer sur un nom. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce genre de test, Watari avait été assez gentil pour lui donner le nom et l'âge de la personne photographiée. Juste à ce moment précis, Alice commença à s'inquiéter.

- Hé bien, je… je pourrais essayer de trouver un nom…, bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer davantage.

- Alice, je n'ai pas d'attentes spécifiques de la part de tes facultés, donc si tu as besoin d'informations supplémentaires pour t'aider à booster cette capacité, n'hésite pas m'en demander, dit L en espérant ainsi calmer Alice. Il pouvait voir qu'elle paniquait un peu, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

- Oh, merci. Elle soupira de soulagement. Les noms lui étaient toujours utiles quand elle devait se concentrer. Sans un nom, en général, rien ne lui venait.

- L'homme sur la photo se nomme Louis Starks, annonça L. Alice, heureuse d'avoir enfin un nom, hocha la tête et recommença à regarder la photo attentivement.

L se tu en l'observant prendre le petit bloc-notes sur le table sans quitter la photo des yeux. Elle était très focalisée sur l'image et ne cligna pas une fois des yeux en se concentrant. Après quelques minutes, elle se mit à écrire. Il l'observa tranquillement griffonner une ou deux choses à quelques minutes d'intervalle seulement. Elle était très régulière dans sa prise de notes. Elle regardait la photo quelques secondes, et après notait quelque chose. A un moment, sa main couru le long du papier plastifié, ce que L nota mentalement. Après 10 minutes, elle annonça qu'elle avait fini.

- C'est tout ce que je peux en tirer pour le moment

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, déclara-t-elle, se sentant beaucoup plus confiante maintenant qu'elle avait terminé. L nota également cette prise de confiance.

- Alors explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé, dit-il. Alice hocha la tête et rendit la photo à L qui la posa sur la table, face vers le haut, pour qu'ils puisent tous les deux la voir de là où ils étaient assis. Elle prit le bloc-notes et le remit à la première page pour commencer du début.

- Très bien. Les premières choses que j'ai écrites sont un chiffre et une lettre, commença-t-elle. J'ai écrit « 2B ».

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda L. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Alice, mais elle recommença très vite à froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parfois, je reçois ces messages sans explications.

Elle releva la tête vers L qui avait posé son pouce légèrement sur sa lèvre, comme d'habitude. Elle savait que ça voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait de façon critique.

- Bon, as-tu écrit quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oh, oui, répondit-elle en relevant la deuxième page de ses notes. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, toussa un peu et fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

- Quand je regardais la photo, j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la gorge et j'ai eu plus de difficulté pour respirer. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il était fumeur.

L écarquilla les yeux, mais resta calme. Il voulait entendre plus de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais son regard se redirigea très vite vers ses notes.  
>- J'ai aussi eu mal au bras gauche, continua-t-elle en touchant son avant-bras droit. Comme si des aiguilles me piquaient, en fait. Je pense donc que c'est un drogué.<p>

Alice changea de page et son front se plissa à nouveau.

J'ai fait un dessin ici. Elle mit la feuille devant L, qui remarqua tout de suite son dessin. Il était mal dessiné – ce qui l'amena à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait aucune habilité artistique que ce soit – mais l'image en elle-même le surprit. C'était le visage d'un homme barbu avec des cheveux hirsutes.

- Pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que la photo que tu m'as donnée soit bonne.  
>Cela intrigua encore plus L<p>

- Tu penses que je t'ai donné la mauvaise personne ?

- Non. Je pense juste que c'est une photo de lui plus jeune. Ce dessin, c'est ce à quoi je pense qu'il ressemble maintenant, répondit-elle, en prenant la photo et en la pointant du doigt.

- Intéressant. Il y a-t-il encore autre chose ?

Alice approuva et passa à la page suivante.

- J'ai écrit les mots « peur » et « moucharder »… mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire s'il a mouchardé quelqu'un parce qu'il avait peur, ou s'il a fait chanter une personne en utilisant la peur pour que cette personne ne moucharde pas…

L la regarda attentivement s'efforcer de mettre les mots ensemble. Elle commençait à se frustrer de ne pas être capable de donner des réponses concrètes.

- La dernière chose que j'ai écrite. Le prénom « Joey », et j'ai eu la sensation que c'était une personne très importante, termina-t-elle en fermant le calepin.

- Est-ce que ce Joey a un nom de famille ?

- Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé de nom de famille, soupira-t-elle, l'air encore plus déçue. Elle reposa le bloc-notes à côté de la photo et releva la tête vers L, dans l'espoir d'avoir quand même donné quelques bonnes réponses. Celui dernier vit directement l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait qu'il la croie et non qu'il la pense folle.

- C'est très bien Alice, je suis déjà vraiment très impressionné de ce que tu as réussi à trouver.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira comme des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne.

- Vraiment ?! J'ai bon ?

- J'ai juste une dernière question, continua L en gardant le contact visuel avec Alice. Elle hocha la tête pour approuver.  
>- Quand tu as parlé de l'usage de drogues de Louis, tu n'as pas fait référence à lui au passé, ce qui veut dire que tu penses qu'il est encore en vie. Est-ce correct ?<p>

Alice resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en tenant la photo. Elle voulait être sûre que c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Après quelques temps, elle décida qu'elle était assez sûre d'elle pour répondre.

- Oui, je crois qu'il est encore en vie.

- Fascinant… Donc, même si l'individu n'est pas mort, tu peux encore sentir ces choses..., se murmura L à lui-même, bien qu'il l'ait dit assez fort pour qu'Alice entende.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé cela auparavant, et elle s'impressionna de ce dont elle était capable.

- Très bien Alice. Maintenant, je vais te parler de cet homme, annonça L en tenant la photo devant elle. Comme tu le sais, cet homme s'appelle Louis Starks. Il est américain, est né et a été élevé à New York. Le premier numéro et la première lettre que tu as évoqué étaient _2B_, est-ce bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Son appartement portait le numéro 2B, bien que je ne puisse pas clarifier que tu ais deviné son numéro d'appartement puisque tu ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, donc malheureusement, je ne peux pas utiliser cet élément comme indice, dit L en regardant Alice qui s'était mise à froncer les sourcils. Elle se sentait au moins soulagée de savoir que la lettre et le chiffre avaient une certaine importance.

- Tu as aussi dit qu'il fumait et se droguait. C'est correct. Il était un gros fumeur dès l'âge de 17 ans et a commencé à se droguer à l'héroïne à 20 ans. De son expérience de drogué, il est également entré dans le commerce de stupéfiants. Il a fait tourner son business dans son appartement pendant environ 5 ans.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Tout commençait à devenir clair et l'histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante à chaque minute.

- L'argent qu'il gagnait de son commerce était utilisé pour des jeux d'argent. Quand il n'a plus eu d'argent, il a du aller chez un usurier, dont le nom était Joey.

- Oh ! C'est le nom que je t'ai donné ! A-t-il un nom de famille ?

L posa son pouce sur ses lèvres et sourit intérieurement. Alice devenait de plus en plus impatiente, ce qui l'amusait aussi.

- La police n'est jamais parvenue à obtenir un nom de famille.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira davantage.

- La dette de Louis s'est accumulée et l'usurier a utilisé des mesures plus extrêmes pour récupérer son argent. C'est ici que les mots « peur » et « moucharder » prennent tout leur sens. Mais encore une fois, tu ne semblais pas sûre de toi pour ces mots, ils ne seront donc pas non plus utilisés comme preuve.

Son visage perdit son étincelle et son front se plissa à nouveau.

- Je pense que la dernière chose que tu as faite est ce croquis de Louis avec une barbe.

Alice opina et passa à la page sur laquelle se trouvait le dessin. L mis la main dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et en sortit une autre photo. Il la donna à Alice. Elle la prit et regarda avec surprise. C'était en effet le même homme, avec une barbe et des cheveux en broussailles, comme elle l'avait dessiné.

- C'est lui !

- Tu avais raison pour l'image que je t'ai donnée. Elle a été prise durant sa vingtaine, avant qu'il se lance dans le trafic de drogues.

- Ca veut dire que j'avais raison ! Alice sourit, oubliant les autres indices qui étaient tombés à l'eau. C'était la meilleure preuve qu'elle croyait jamais avoir donné.

- Avant que tu ne t'emballes trop, je dois t'expliquer à quel point tout cela est important. Le cas que je t'ai soumis est un profil très bas. Il n'a même pas été publié aux Etats-Unis. J'ai utilisé ce cas uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tu en ais entendu parler. Cependant, je ne peux pas garantir que tu n'en ais effectivement pas entendu parler puisque ta famille voyage partout dans le monde. Pour l'instant, c'était simplement un test que nous devrons poursuivre plus tard, expliqua-t-il.

- Donc ça veut dire que nous devrons faire un autre test de ce genre ?

- Correct. Je ne peux pas tirer de conclusion avec une si petite preuve. La semaine prochaine, nous devrons nous réunir ici chaque soir et faire un test similaire à celui-ci.

Alice posa la main sur son front et soupira. Elle savait qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour lui prouver quelque chose, mais elle était prête à tout. Mais à ce moment précis, elle se sentait juste épuisée et légèrement déçue que ce qu'elle venait de traverser ne compterait pas forcément pour beaucoup.

L remarqua ce changement d'émotion et se sentit un peu coupable de le lui avoir fait subir.

- Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, j'ai tout de même été impressionné par ton habilité à deviner que la photo était fausse.

Alice sourit et gloussa, la main toujours sur le front.

- Merci, L.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_**Ca, ce n'est pas dans l'original, évidemment :)  
><strong>_

_**Voilà Voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! Nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre :). Next : A Smile can last forever **_


	8. A smile can last forever

Disclaimer :  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata.<br>An Ace up my Sleeve et les personnages extérieurs à Death Note © Wisty  
>Cette traduction © moi<p>

Coucou les gens! Désolée pour le retard énorme que j'ai pris, ma vie a été chamboulée ces derniers mois... Mais je tiens ma promesse: je continue la traduction!  
>Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vos MP, ça me fait toujours plaisir :).<p>

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A smile can last forever <strong>_Un sourire peut être éternel_

Alice était assise seule dans la grande salle, piochant dans les pièces d'un puzzle pour trouver celle qui conviendrait. Encore une fois, elle ne rentrait pas. La pièce elle-même était remplie de plein de jeux et jouets différents, ce qui en faisait une salle de jeu pour tous les enfants. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir les jeux de Near dans la pièce. Il était souvent le premier fournir les jouets.

Alice était à ce moment précis en train d'essayer l'un des nombreux puzzles de Near, et le trouvait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'aucune pièce ne semblait correspondre. Elle avait déjà regardé Near s'affairer sur des puzzles avant, et avec lui, chaque pièce qu'il prenait convenait parfaitement avec la suivante. Cela semblait si simple. Alice, elle, ne pouvait pas faire cela, qu'importe le nombre de pièces qu'elle essayait. La situation la frustrait de plus en plus alors qu'elle essayait d'avancer.

- Stupide puzzle, bredouilla-t-elle. Elle aurait adoré jouer avec tous les enfants mais ils étaient tous en cours jusqu'au dîner. En gros, elle avait toute la journée pour elle.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait cherché après L, mais elle s'était perdue dans la maison et avait trouvé la salle de jeux à la place. Elle n'avait jamais eu de sens de l'orientation ou de mémoire des lieux elle avait donc l'habitude de se perdre. Il était en fait assez fréquent qu'elle entre dans une mauvaise pièce, ou qu'elle marche dans une direction qui lui fasse faire une boucle.

- Je déteste ce truc ! cracha-t-elle, fâchée contre elle-même, en grande partie à cause de son incapacité à résoudre le puzzle. Elle attrapa une poignée de pièces et les jeta contre le mur, les faisant s'entrechoquer avec fracas en tombant sur le sol.

- Je ne pense pas que le puzzle méritait cela, dit une voix basse et calme qui venait de la porte. Alice se retourna soudainement et trouva L, vouté et les mains dans les poches, observer le désordre qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se releva rapidement pour avoir l'air présentable. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait eu l'air puéril une minute auparavant, mais elle espérait pouvoir se rattraper en se redressant et se comportant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Hé, L, je te cherchais. Elle sourit et remit ses cheveux en place. Ils s'étaient collés au tapis et commençaient à se relever dû à l'électricité statique.

- Intéressant. Il me semblait plutôt que tu venais juste de t'attaquer à un puzzle.

- Je ne l'attaquais pas… Alice rit avec un certain malaise. Je le faisais juste… « neiger »… Elle se tut en regardant les pièces pulvérisées au pied du mur. L assimila ses mots, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il s'agissait d'Alice après tout, et il savait que s'il poussait les recherches plus loin, elle finirait par inventer un mensonge pour nier le fait qu'elle s'était comportée comme une enfant quelques secondes auparavant. C'était une autre observation cocasse qu'il avait faite à son sujet.

- Hé bien, la saison de la neige est passée depuis longtemps. Watari nous sollicite de toute façon, je te suggère donc d'abandonner ce que tu fais et de venir avec moi, dit L, amusé, en sortant sa main de sa poche et en plaçant son pouce sur ses lèvres.  
>L'enthousiasme d'Alice remonta à cette annonce. Watari était supposé aider les enfants avec leurs cours, donc quelque soit la raison de sa requête, cela allait impliquer les jeunes pensionnaires. Cela la motiva encore plus, sachant qu'elle ne devait plus attendre.<p>

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! Elle sourit, attrapa le bras de L qui était encore dans sa poche et le tira hors de la salle. L trébucha à cause de la poigne d'Alice, légèrement choqué de voir que, en à peine quelques jours, elle était passée de s'asseoir loin de lui à le toucher sans même y penser. Il réalisa ensuite que c'était elle qui menait la voie, ce qui l'amusa encore plus puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Watari. Il lui aurait dit de s'arrêter tout de suite, mais il trouvait cela plus agréable de voir combien de temps il lui prendrait pour s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience, mais il avait besoin de voir les résultats.

Alice garda son étreinte sur son bras, sa main un peu pressée sur le haut de son avant-bras. Le t-shirt était juste comme elle l'avait imaginé, puisque la plupart des vêtements en coton avaient le même toucher, mais c'est ce qui était en-dessous qui la surprit. Elle sentait du muscle, et pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand et mince que L, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas sortir souvent puisque sa peau était aussi pale que celle de Near la seule explication qu'Alice trouva était qu'il devait faire de l'exercice à l'intérieur. Du temps qu'il avait passé à l'orphelinat, tout ce qu'il avait fait s'était résumé à se tenir assis, Alice avait donc des difficultés à y croire.

Alors qu'elle continuait à trainer L le long du hall, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir confuse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle devait aller. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, et L lui rentra dedans.

- Attends, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Stupéfiant, tu as mis presque une minute pour t'en rendre compte.

Alice retira la main de son bras et lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait reconnaitre une insulte quand elle en entendait une.

- Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt !

- Je ne pense pas que l'issue aurait été aussi amusante, plaisanta-t-il, pas du tout intimidé par les efforts d'Alice pour l'effrayer avec son regard. Elle souffla bruyamment et passa à côté de L pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle était décidée à retrouver son honneur, et la seule façon qu'elle connaissait pour le faire était de s'éloigner comme si elle savait où elle allait.

- Mauvaise direction, Alice, dit L, souriant, sans se retourner pour la regarder.

- FAIS CHIER !

Elle repassa à nouveau à côté de L, et continua dans la première direction qu'elle avait prise. L sourit en voyant sa frustration. Elle ressemblait à une bombe à retardement sur pattes. A un moment elle riait et la seconde suivante, elle vous criait dessus. L savait que c'était probablement quelque chose sur laquelle il devrait enquêter, mais à l'instant présent il allait juste profiter de cette nouvelle expérience.

* * *

><p>Watari attendait paisiblement dehors, passant en revue ses notes pour être certain que tout était en ordre. Il était heureux de voir que les enfants étaient motivés. Chaque année, ils faisaient le même test avant que les cours ne commencent. Ce qui rendait le test encore plus excitant cette année était que L et Alice allaient tous les deux en faire partie.<p>

Heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas longue et bientôt Alice er L traversèrent le portail de métal noir qui menait au jardin de la Wammy House. Ils étaient entrés par l'endroit où s'était trouvé le toboggan à eau. Alice fut surprise de ne pas le voir sur la butte. Il était assez large, et elle se demanda où on avait bien pu le ranger.

Cependant, ce qui la surprit encore plus fut qu'à la place de la rampe se trouvait un mur de haies proprement coupées en formes carrées. Les haies elles-mêmes avaient une forme parfaite, avec de luxuriantes feuilles vert foncé, et elles culminaient à une hauteur surprenante de 2,4 mètres. Le « mur » n'avait qu'une seule entrée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un labyrinthe.

- Qu'est-ce-que… ? murmura Alice

- Vous voilà, dit Watari. L ne regarda même pas le labyrinthe, puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. A la place, il se dirigea vers Watari, laissant Alice regarder fixement l'installation.

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? demanda L à son ami, en tournant son intérêt vers le dédale. Il se souvenait avec affection du test qu'il avait passé lui-même étant plus jeune. Même s'il ne le montrait pas sur son visage, il était vraiment heureux d'y prendre part une nouvelle fois après autant d'années.

- Attends ! lâcha Alice, interrompant Watari avant qu'il puisse parler. Qu'est-t-il arrivé au toboggan ? Comment avez-vous fait pousser ce labyrinthe aussi vite ? demanda-t-elle en approchant des deux autres. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la structure des yeux, et elle restait bouche-bée. Les enfants qui étaient dispersés en attendant le début du test la regardaient et gloussaient. L'emportement d'Alice les amusait, mais plus important encore, ils se réjouissaient de savoir que L et elle allaient participer au test. Ils allaient avoir une chance de prouver en même temps leur valeur à L et d'impressionner Alice avec leur intelligence et leur mentalité.

- Alice, L et toi allez vous rendre au dernier segment du labyrinthe pour faire passer un dernier test aux enfants, expliqua Watari, sans donner la réponse à sa dernière question. Leur temps était limité et il voulait que les pensionnaires aient le plus de temps possible dans le dédale.

- Mais… le _labyrinthe_ ! insista Alice, la bouche légèrement ouverte en signe de confusion.

- Oui Alice, je pense que nous avons déjà clarifié le fait qu'il s'agit effectivement d'un labyrinthe. Nous devrions maintenant nous diriger vers la position qui nous a été assignée, dit L, qui espérait avancer vers le test. Mais Alice était trop bouleversée pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avaler le fait que quelque chose d'aussi grand puisse pousser en à peine un jour.

- C'est pas logique..., murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Alice était assise, complètement calme, et observait son environnement avec attention. Elle était encore en stupéfaction devant ce travail monumental, mais à ce moment précis, elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle était sans voix. Elle était entourée par la haie de 2,4 mètres haut qui formait un rond de taille moyenne autour de la table à laquelle elle était assise avec L. La table était plus proche du côté droit, touchant une partie des haies. Quand Alice était entrée dans la petite portion du labyrinthe, elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la seule ouverture qu'elle pouvait voir. De l'autre côté, il y avait une portée cachée couverte par les feuilles. Elle menait à l'extérieur du dédale, où les enfants iraient quand ils finiraient leur parcours. Pour le reste, le cercle était complètement fermé.<p>

- Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche… C'est un labyrinthe, hein ? demanda Alice, toujours en regardant autour d'elle et essayant de trouver une autre ouverture.

- Je pense que nous avons réglé la question avant d'arriver ici, répondit L alors qu'il tirait une part de gâteau vers lui. Il y avait un plateau de douceurs dispersées sur toute la table rien que pour lui. Watari avait eu la gentillesse de leur en donner suffisamment pour toute la durée du test du moins assez pour satisfaire L.

- Non, je veux dire, comment les autres vont nous trouver ?

L prit une fourchette et un bol rempli de morceaux de sucre. Il voulait être sûr d'en avoir assez pour son thé.

- Il y a une porte située à 20 degrés nord de cette table qui est reliée au sol. Cette porte mène à un labyrinthe souterrain, expliqua-t-il sans abandonner sa tentative d'empiler les sucres sur sa fourchette.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y en a un autre sous terre ? Comment a fait ce truc pour arriver ici en un jour ? Cela rendit Alice encore plus confuse. Elle savait que la maison sortait de l'ordinaire, mais ceci dépassait largement la simple originalité pour devenir complètement fou.

- A la place de t'inquiéter pour des choses qui ne te concernent pas, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une part de gâteau ? Tu devrais te sentir privilégiée que je t'autorise à en avoir une, riposta L, tout en prenant un autre morceau de sucre et le plaçant sur la petite tour déjà composée de 5 autres cubes. Il était trop concentré sur sa construction pour remarquer le regard furieux que lui jeta Alice.

- Ok, alors réponds juste à ça : pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

- C'est une question philosophique à laquelle on ne peut répondre sans avoir une croyance spirituelle convenable en la compréhension scientifique de la société humaine, Alice.

- L ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Ah bon ? Elabore dans ce cas.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi Watari nous a-t-il envoyé ici, à cet endroit précis à la fin du parcours ? Elle soupira, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. S'énerver avec L ne la mènerait nulle part.

- Watari nous a expliqué notre objectif précédemment, mais je suppose que tu n'écoutais pas si tu poses une telle question.

- Hé ben, excuse-moi de ne pas être capable de comprendre comment une haie de plus de 2 mètres pousse en _un jour _!

L empila le onzième cube, continuant ainsi sa tour instable qu'il maintenait en équilibre parfaite. Même si Alice ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les enfants l'admiraient tant. Il était condescendant, mais d'une façon qui vous poussait à vouloir lui prouver votre valeur.

- Watari veut que nous posions la question finale aux enfants.

- Une question ?

- Quand ils sont entrés dans le labyrinthe, ils ne sont pas seulement entrés dans un simple dédale dans lequel on se balade dans l'espoir de trouver la sortie. Il a été créé spécialement pour eux, pour accroître leur intellect et leurs capacités de déduction.

- Et donc nous leur donnons la dernière question du test ?

- Bingo ! s'exclama L, pour une fois. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, excepté son habituel regard fixe dans le vide. Cela ne décontenança pas Alice, mais son changement de ton soudain la perturba.

A ce moment, il avait presque terminé son empilage en posant le 15e cube de sucre sur sa déjà très bancale tour. Oubliant son dernier emportement soudain, Alice était cependant étonnée de le voir capable de tenir sa fourchette immobile, sans faire tomber les cubes.

- Tu m'impressionnes, L, ricana Alice.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, finissant sa tour en sucre. Il estima que 15 cubes seraient largement suffisants. Avec sa main libre, il prit la tasse de thé Oolong et commença lentement à démonter la tour de sa fourchette pour la faire tomber dans sa boisson.

- Dis, L, est-ce que tu souhaites un peu de thé avec ce sucre ? plaisanta-t-elle en le regardant placer le dixième cube dans son thé.

- Il y a déjà du thé dans la tasse, répondit-il, ignorant complètement le sarcasme d'Alice. Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si L était aussi intelligent que tout le monde le disait.

- Bref, quelle est la question que nous devons poser aux enfants ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'observait de près, ses yeux noir charbon rencontrant les siens, couleur noisette doré.

- Nous leur demandons ce que nous voulons.

Alice resta silencieuse pendant une seconde, assimilant méthodiquement ses mots.

- Tout ce qu'on veut…, murmura-t-elle. L l'ignora et reprit une gorgée de sa tasse de sucre. Alice sourit en pensant aux possibilités qui lui étaient ouvertes.

- Combien de temps ils vont mettre pour nous atteindre, tu penses ?

- Cela dépend seulement des enfants eux-mêmes. Je suppose que ceux qui ont le plus de chance d'arriver ici en premier seront ceux qui ont un bon raisonnement déductif et une bonne intelligence.

Alice hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. La question de l'apparition soudaine du labyrinthe était déjà un lointain souvenir dans sa tête elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée de faire partie du jeu. C'était bien mieux que de rester seule dans sa chambre à ne rien faire.

L utilisa la fourchette avec les morceaux de sucre et prit une grosse portion de son gâteau. Alice le regarda mettre la part dans sa bouche et commencer à la mâcher. Il remarqua immédiatement son regard fixe il remarqua qu'elle avait les lèvres serrées et que ses doigts remuaient légèrement en signe d'impatience. Ils savaient que ces symptômes venaient soit de l'impatience soit d'un conflit intérieur. Dans n'importe quel cas, elle allait se mettre à parler d'un moment à l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas gros ? déballa-t-elle d'un coup, juste comme prévu. L avala et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Il apparait que quand j'utilise mon cerveau, je brûle plus de calories, répondit-il en se resservant.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu as du muscle.

Il stoppa la fourchette dans son trajet entre sa bouche et l'assiette. La conversation avait pris un tour plus intéressant.

- Comment as-tu déterminé que mon rapport muscle/graisse était au-dessus de la moyenne ?

Les joues d'Alice prirent une légère teinte de rose qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Hé ben, je…  
>Avant qu'elle puisse terminer, un bruit sourd retentit près de la porte que L avait désigné auparavant. La terre s'était déplacée et une large porte en bois la remplaçait sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière flottait au-dessus comme si un démon était sur le point d'en sortir. Ils regardèrent tous les deux la porte s'ouvrir et retomber sur le sol, faisant voler la poussière dans tous les sens. Après quelques instants, le « démon » en question émargea. Mello bondit du souterrain et tomba sur les genoux, éreinté. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir 10 kilomètres à vitesse maximale et sans reprendre son souffle.<p>

Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant les environs et prenant des grandes bouffées d'oxygène comme s'il n'en n'avait plus respiré pendant des heures. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il remarqua que Near n'était pas là.

- Je l'ai fait !

Alice bondit de sa chaise et commença à applaudir.

- Belle entrée, j'aime beaucoup quand c'est spectaculaire ! le félicita-t-elle. Mello ricana et se releva tout en essuyant la terre de son t-shirt. Son sourire disparut quand il réalisa que le test n'était pas terminé tant qu'il n'était pas passé par eux deux. Mais il était plus que prêt de toute façon, puisqu'il voulait absolument dépasser Near et sortir du labyrinthe en premier.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites entendre ta dernière question ? demanda L en regardant vers Mello. Celui-ci essuya son pantalon et marcha jusqu'au milieu du cercle, à quelques mètres de la table. Il garda une expression sérieuse pour montrer qu'il était tout à fait prêt.

- Je voudrais d'abord finir cette part de tarte, alors attends un moment, s'il-te-plait, déclara L en prenant une autre bouchée. Il semblait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude pour mâcher. Mello fit une grimace, comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de mauvais. Son visage passa par différentes nuances de rouge et il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il avait beau admirer L, à cet instant précis, il avait juste envie de lui crier dessus. Mais il ne voulait pas ruiner la réputation qu'il avait construit, alors il se retint autant qu'il le pouvait.

Alice pouvait voir son visage virer au rouge. Elle le félicita mentalement de maintenir sa colère. L remarqua aussi son comportement et baissa les yeux vers le gâteau, l'air pensif.

- Je suis très impressionné que tu sois parvenu ici aussi vite, lâcha-t-il finalement sans quitter son repas des yeux. Qu'il ait été en train d'essayer de le calmer ou de le féliciter réellement, le visage de Mello reprit sa teinte pêche pâle habituelle. Il n'attendait pas du tout de louanges de la part de L.

- Bien que je devrais te rappeler que ce n'est pas une course, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de te précipiter ici, ajouta-t-il, effaçant les éloges que Mello venait de recevoir.

Alice retint un autre rire. Elle se sentait vraiment mal pour lui, mais en même temps, elle trouvait la situation hilarante. L semblait plus décontracté qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

- Sinon, comment est le labyrinthe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le visage de Mello se changer en pierre. Elle supposait qu'il essayait de conserver sa patience du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était tout sauf patient. Elle était surprise qu'il tienne aussi longtemps. La seule façon de l'aider était donc de le distraire pour lui faire oublier son impatience.

- C'est juste un labyrinthe, idiote. Une suite de chemins différents qui vont dans toutes les directions, comme n'importe quel autre labyrinthe, répondit-il, les dents serrées. Son visage était encore dur mais il s'efforça de garder son calme le temps de lui répondre.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, les labyrinthes normaux n'ont pas de passages souterrains, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une imbécile. Elle savait que c'était bien plus que ce qu'il voulait en dire. Mello ricana. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se disputer avec quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas où se trouvait le Nord.

- On ne peut pas passer à autre chose ? grogna-t-il, le poing et les dents serrées comme s'il souffrait. Ce n'était pas totalement faux : la chose la plus douloureuse qui pouvait être infligée à Mello, c'était bien l'attente.

L prit une autre bouchée de son gâteau, ignorant complètement sa demande. Il voulait lui apprendre à attendre. C'était le seul autre grand défaut de son successeur, en plus de son mauvais caractère.

- Donc, c'est ici la fin… dit une voix derrière Mello. Tous se retournèrent brusquement sur Near qui émergeait du tunnel souterrain. Mello devint blanc comme un linge. Il savait que Near n'aurait pas mis longtemps à le rattraper, mais il avait espéré avoir plus de temps que cela.

- T'as réussi, Near ! s'écria Alice, frappant dans ses mains comme elle l'avait fait pour Mello.

- Fais chier ! jura Mello en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard de Near. L prit une seconde pour le regarder. Son attention fut d'abord attirée par la blancheur de ses vêtements, alors qu'il avait du traverser le souterrain pendant la moitié du parcours. Une qualité bien moins importante que le fait qu'il fut parvenu à la fin dans un court laps de temps, mais à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

- Très bien, je suis prêt à poser une question maintenant, déclara L en déposant sa fourchette sur son assiette vide.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Mello. Il réalisa tout à coup ce que L avait prévu depuis le début. Même s'il voulait prouver sa valeur seul, L croyait toujours que c'était ensemble qu'ils feraient le meilleur successeur.  
>Near avança aux côtés de Mello et commença à faire des nœuds dans ses cheveux. Il ne connaissait pas exactement la situation, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que L avait fait attendre Mello. Near pouvait presque voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles.<p>

- Je ne vais poser la question qu'une seule fois, alors soyez attentifs, commença L, son attention rivée sur les deux garçons qui se tenaient devant lui. Mello serra les poings, prêt à être le premier à répondre. Il avait calculé que, même s'il n'était pas le premier à sortir du labyrinthe, il pouvait au moins répondre avant Near et gagner de cette façon.

- Il y a une pièce avec une ampoule à l'intérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas voir si elle est allumée ou éteinte. A l'extérieur de cette pièce, il y a trois interrupteurs en positon éteinte. Vous pouvez les manipuler comme vous le souhaitez. Après les avoir mis dans la position que vous voulez, vous devez entrer dans la pièce mais vous ne pouvez plus ressortir. Expliquez comment vous détermineriez quel interrupteur contrôle la lumière à l'intérieur, expliqua L, tout en portant un morceau de sucre à sa bouche et le faisant tomber à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi cette question ? pouffa Alice. Elle interrogea L du regard et se retourna vers les deux autres pour voir ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ils étaient tout les deux en pleine concentration, cherchant la solution au problème. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle utiliserait un marteau sur les interrupteurs pour voir lequel ferait des étincelles, mais si elle disait cela tout haut, elle se ferait probablement réprimander par L. L'imagination n'était qu'une perte de temps pour lui, et pour pratiquement tous les autres pensionnaires.

- Ok, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama Mello en faisant sortir Alice de ses pensées.

- Je pense également avoir trouvé la réponse, ajouta Near, s'attirant de ce fait un regard furieux de la part de Mello.

- J'allumerais deux des trois interrupteurs et attendrais une minute, commença Mello.

- J'éteindrais ensuite l'un des deux et j'entrerais dans la pièce, poursuivi Near.

- Si la lumière est éteinte mais l'ampoule chaude au toucher, alors il s'agit de l'interrupteur que je viens d'éteindre avant d'entrer, continua Mello, parfaitement synchronisé avec Near.

- Si la lumière est allumée, alors c'est l'interrupteur qui est allumé, ajouta Near.

- Et si la lumière est éteinte et l'ampoule froide au toucher, c'est l'interrupteur qui n'a pas été touché, finit Mello, l'air suffisant. Il était satisfait d'avoir le dernier mot.

L marqua une pause, assimilant leur réponse. La bouche d'Alice était grande ouverte, incertaine sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi malins et intelligents, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être surprise. C'était la Wammy House, après tout.

- Correct, vous pouvez passer, les félicita L.

Mello se tourna rapidement vers Near et lui rit au nez. Même s'il s'agissait techniquement d'un match nul, il n'avait pas perdu face à lui. Near l'ignora. Il était lui-même satisfait d'avoir été capable d'impressionner L.

- Hé, attendez une minute ! s'écria Alice qui n'était pas prête de s'arrêter là, vous devez encore répondre à ma question !

- Quelle question ? grogna Mello. L était aussi curieux de voir ce qu'Alice insinuait.

- Hé bien, si L a le droit de poser une question, alors moi aussi, expliqua-t-elle.

- Cela semble juste, observa Near, heureux de voir Alice participer.

- Très bien, pose ta question stupide ! grommela Mello en lançant un regard furieux à Near. Il était évident qu'il faisait encore du cirage de bottes. Il n'était pas difficile de plaire à Alice, alors Near trouvait facilement des moyens de la charmer, ce que Mello détestait absolument.

- Très bien, écoutez attentivement parce que je ne vais poser la question qu'une seule fois, commença Alice en imitant L pour sembler professionnelle. L sourit à sa tentative alors que Mello se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Quel est le mot le plus long de la langue anglaise ?

Mello et Near la regardèrent d'un regard vide.

- T'es sérieuse ? C'est tout ? se moqua Mello.

- Je suppose que ça dépend de ce qui peut constituer un mot dans la langue anglaise, puisque la protéine de Titine a 189.819 lettres dans son nom scientifique, récita Neard'un air pensif.

- Heu, ça, c'est juste bizarre, ricana Alice, amusée par l'anecdote de l'albinos. Mello ignora son ricanement et se mit à réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle vint à lui après une seconde.

- La réponse est _pneumono-ultra-microscopoc-silico-volcanoconiosis_. Puisque tu as été surprise par le mot que Near a trouvé, cela veut dire que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était, donc le mot le plus long défini dans la plupart des dictionnaires et auquel tu a probablement pensé est celui que je viens de trouver.

Alice les regarda tous les deux avec amusement. Un sourire fendit son visage alors que les secondes passaient en silence. Les deux garçons le remarquèrent et s'inquiétèrent un peu.

- Vous avez tous les deux tort, dit-elle finalement, le sourire de plus en plus large. L était sur le point de témoigner contre elle, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux répondu logiquement et correctement à la question, mais il se retint, curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Comment ça, j'ai tort ? C'est le mot le plus long de la langue anglaise ! protesta Mello.

- Nan ! Elle ricana de nouveau, amusée par la colère du blond. C'est « _smiles _» ! (1)

- « _Smiles_ » ne fait que 6 lettres, il y a de nombreux autres mots beaucoup plus longs que ça, dit Near. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rigolait encore.

- «_Smiles_ » est le plus long mot parce qu'il s'agit d'un mile entre deux « S » ! AH AH AH ! Elle éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle frappa même la table pour mieux de faire entendre.

Mello resta impassible, trop choqué pour se fâcher contre elle. Sa réponse était vraiment trop stupide. Near sourit légèrement quand il saisit la farce, mais il était en réalité plus amusé par le fou-rire d'Alice. Son fameux ronflement se faisait entendre de temps à autre, lui faisant plisser le nez.

- Intelligent, dit L, appréciant sa question.

- Merci, dit-elle en se calmant finalement après qu'un dernier gloussement fut sorti de sa bouche.

- Donc, ils ont tous les deux échoué ? demanda L pour avoir l'éclaircissement d'Alice. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête.

- Quoi ?! Ce n'était même pas une question valable ! protesta Mello, furieux d'avoir échoué. Il détestait être le deuxième, mais l'échec était encore pire. Il préférait de loin être deuxième plutôt que de rater quelque chose.

- Les règles sont les règles, Mello. Bonne chance pour la prochaine tentative, répondit L en se dirigeant vers la table. Il en souleva une partie, dévoilant un bouton rouge.

- Attends, non ! tonna Mello. Near était devenu plus pâle aussi, même si sa peau était déjà aussi pâle que possible. L ignora son cri et appuya sur le bouton sans aucune hésitation. Le sol sous Near et Mello disparu et ils tombèrent dans un trou noir. Le blond piqua une crise pendant la descente alors que le blanc retint à peine son souffle, de peur de gaspiller son énergie en criant. Alice paniqua aussi et ramena les pieds sur sa chaise tout en agrippant la table de toutes ses forces.

- PUTAIN DE TROU !

Le sol se referma lentement et se scella parfaitement avec un bruit métallique. Alice tremblait un peu, n'osant pas laisser ses jambes toucher le sol de peur qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'…, commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en sentant le sol trembler violemment.

- TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ! hurla-t-elle en plongeant sous la table. L, lui, se tenait complètement tranquille, laissant les vibrations le secouer sans n'y trouver aucun problème.

- Pas vraiment. Le labyrinthe est juste en train de se reconfigurer pour que Near et Mello aient un parcours différent, répondit L à la fille terrifiée.

- Quoi ? Aie ! Alice se cogna la tête sous la table en se relevant. Le sol arrêta alors de trembler, laissant l'endroit de nouveau complètement calme. Les oiseaux se remirent à gazouiller et le vent indiqua sa présence en faisant battre le parasol de la table. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa que rien n'avait changé.

- Quand quelqu'un rate le test, il doit recommencer depuis le début, mais comme il finirait par savoir comment revenir ici très facilement, le labyrinthe change pour rendre l'épreuve plus difficile, expliqua L, son attention de nouveau tournée vers ses sucreries.

- Quel genre de labyrinthe peut _bouger _?! s'écria Alice, encore plus frustrée par ce dédale qui devenait de plus en plus excentrique.

* * *

><p>(1) Je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français, je verrai si une idée me vient plus tard :)<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Next: <strong><em>"And the Winner<em>_ is..."._**


End file.
